Get Your Girl
by nevertakestoolong
Summary: Naya and Big Sean are at a VIP event for his record company. He notices his fiancée staring at Demi and encourages Naya to seduce her.
1. Chapter 1

The bass coming from the speakers was so loud that the floor seemed to shake as Naya made her way back over to their table. Scattered throughout the room were other artists and executives from Big Sean's record label. A smile crossed Sean's face as he saw his girl coming toward him.

"I ever tell you you're fucking gorgeous?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her onto his lap. "And that dress? That shit should be illegal."

He eyed her body in the sexy, low-cut black dress. "You're staring, babe," Naya replied, squirming a bit in his lap, knowing exactly what effect it would have. She slid her hand up to his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She was aware that some of the label execs were just a few feet away, but he didn't seem to care. His hand settled on her hip as the kiss quickly turned heated.

She could feel his cock starting to press up into her already. "Excited for me? Already?" she asked, nibbling his earlobe.

"Can't fucking help it. You in that dress. Your ass, Naya, fuck," he mumbled, his hand sliding up higher to cup her breasts. The sensation brought her to her senses, though, and she pulled away and slid back off of his lap. Luckily, his baggy jeans helped to cover his hard-on as she stepped away.

"Things were getting a little heated there, don't you think?" she said with a wink.

"You know I don't give a fuck who sees us babe. I got the hottest girl in the room, everyone knows that." Naya smiled as she leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

"Still, it's probably best if we don't actually have sex in front of them."

Naya noticed Sean's eyes flicker over her shoulder. She turned to see what he was looking at and saw a gorgeous, curvy blonde across the room. A grin came across her face.

"Did you know your girl was gonna be here?" Sean asked.

"Nope, not a clue."

"Well go on and get her," he said as he kissed her and smacked her ass.

"Be back soon baby," she said, hands sliding down his chest before she started to make her way across the crowded room. She moved toward the bar, which was where she had last seen the girl. She spotted her again in the crowd and slipped up behind her, pressing her body close before wrapping both arms around the girl's waist and pressing her lips to the blonde's ear.

"What's a sexy lady like you doing in a place like this?" The blonde jerked away momentarily before turning around to see Naya.

"Nay! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Demi pulled the dark-haired girl into a tight hug.

"Yeah, me and Sean weren't sure if we were gonna come out tonight, but we decided to check it out. Didn't expect to see you here, though. I've missed you since the break started boo!"

They shifted away from the bar and stood mere inches apart as they talked, Demi's hands resting on Naya's hips. They caught up on what each of them had been up to since they last saw each other on set. Both had spent some time in the studio and they chatted about their latest projects.

Glancing over Demi's shoulder, Naya saw Sean, still at the table. He was talking to someone she vaguely recognized as a friend of his agent, but his eyes were locked on the two of them. He motioned for her to come back over.

"You wanna join me and Sean over at our table?" Naya asked, taking Demi's hand.

"I'm going to grab a drink and then I'll meet you over there." Demi pulled Naya in close and kissed her cheek before heading to the bar. Naya locked eyes with Sean on her way across the room, and watched him quickly dismiss the guy he'd been talking to.

Sean immediately pulled her back onto his lap. "Hey sexy girl. How's your lady friend doing? Is she gonna join us?"

"Yeah, she's coming over after she stops at the bar." He leaned in to kiss Naya's cheek.

"You know, if you want to take her home, I'm cool with it."

Naya's body tensed up at the mention. "Where did that come from?"

"I just see how you are with her. She's hot, you're obviously into her. I'm just saying it ain't gonna bother me if you get with her."

"Well, I mean clearly she's beautiful, but I wouldn't ever do anything to mess up what we have," Naya said, leaning in to kiss him.

"Naya, seriously. It's okay. It's fucking hot actually. You don't even have to let me watch, as long as you'll tell me all about it after."

Naya could feel herself blush at the thought, not only of sleeping with Demi, but with telling Sean all the dirty details later. She always had been into dirty talk.

"I don't know, Sean. It's just..." she allowed her sentence to trail off as she saw Demi approaching.

"Hey D!" Sean shouted over the music. "How's it going?"

"I'm good! Glad I ran into you guys. I've been feeling like dancing but I don't know if any of these guys can keep up with me. Do you think I could borrow your girl for a while?" she asked with a grin.

"What's mine is yours." He pulled Naya in for another kiss, then pressed his lips to her ear. "Go dance with your girl. And I'm serious, Nay. If you want her, go for it."

Naya's head was spinning as Demi grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the dance floor.

"Nay, you're the best dancer ever! I'm so glad you're here," Demi said, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Naya's hands instinctively went to the curvy girl's hips as they easily fell into rhythm together.

Naya did her best to stop thinking, to just feel the beat of the music. She still glanced over at Sean from time to time and noticed that while he was talking to associates, his eyes rarely left the dance floor.

The song started transitioning into a new one; the bass started thumping even harder. Not afraid to put on a show, Naya turned her back to Demi and pressed her ass back into the blonde girl. Demi's hands quickly grasped at her waist, pulling her back securely against her. Naya made eye contact with Sean, a grin on his face as he watched her grinding into her sexy friend.

Naya could feel herself sweating as they danced together, her boyfriend watching as Demi's hands roamed her body. They were both getting caught up in the energy and started to forget about the crowds of people.

By the third song, Naya wasn't aware of anyone in the room except herself, Demi, and Sean just a few feet away, sipping his drink and watching. She had turned back around, her breasts pushed against the blonde's and her hands now openly roaming Demi's ass. She moved in even closer, smelling the sweetness of Demi's perfumed skin. Finally she just lost control, leaning in to suck on Demi's neck.

She could just hear the moan over the music. She could feel the wetness soaking her own panties. The room was spinning. She took a step back.

"Sorry, D. I, uh... I need to go freshen up I think." The dark-haired woman pulled away, but Demi grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"I'll come with you."

_Fuck me_, Naya thought.

When they entered the bathroom, Naya went straight to the sink and splashed water on her face, trying to cool off. Demi calmly leaned against the counter.

"You alright, Nay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry about that out there. Just forgot where I was for a minute."

"Sorry? For what?" Demi took a small step closer.

"For molesting you!"

"Naya, you don't need to apologize for that. I mean at first I was worried that Sean would be upset, but uh... he didn't seem to mind. He was grinning at me after it happened. So no big deal. Honestly? All that dancing, and you, and your body on me like that? I'm soaked," she said with a shy smile.

Something in Naya snapped at that and she pushed Demi back against the counter, pressing their lips together. Demi let out another moan and it was like kryptonite to the girl. Suddenly her hands were all over, buried in Demi's hair, then along her neck, then running over her breasts.

The blonde girl's hand grasped firmly at Naya's waist, not allowing her to pull back an inch. Desperate for more contact, Demi hopped up onto the counter and pulled Naya flush against her, wrapping her legs around the girl's waist.

Demi groaned again at the contact, moving in to lick and bite at Naya's neck.

"Nay, you're so gorgeous. God... are you sure... should we be... what if Sean... fuck," she mumbled, trying to focus as Naya's hands seemed to touch every inch of her body through her short red dress.

Naya took a deep breath and started to pull back, but Demi's grip on her didn't loosen. She laughed and pulled back just far enough to press their foreheads together.

"You're right, Demi. We should talk about this." Naya noticed Demi's eyes seem to dim at the thought, and the blonde let out a disappointed-sounding sigh.

"Listen, D. Sean said something to me tonight. He told me that he could tell I was clearly into you, and that he was okay with it if I wanted you. And I mean, clearly I want you but until tonight I'd never thought it was a real possibility because I would never cheat on Sean, but... I don't know. If he's cool with it and here you are, and you're moaning like that and... shit."

"You want me?" Demi asked with a doubtful look in her eye.

"Demetria! Out of all that, the part you're having trouble with is me wanting you? While I'm here, pressed against you, so hot for you that we're making out in a bathroom? Yes, I want you. You're fucking gorgeous and I love every inch of your body and I want you, badly."

Demi blushed a deep red. "I just... you're so perfect, I didn't think you'd be into someone like me."

Naya pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "Don't ever let me hear you saying crap like that again. Clearly I'm into someone like you. Exactly you, actually, because you're sexy and perfect."

Demi grinned. "So Sean is okay with... this? Does he want to like watch or something?"

"No, he said he was okay with me hooking up with you, his only stipulation was that I would tell him all about it later. Although I'm sure he wouldn't be opposed to watching, you know. Would you be okay with that? Me telling him about it?"

Another shy smile from Demi. "I actually think it's pretty hot. You telling him about all the things we do? Knowing how hard he'll get listening to your descriptions? Sexy as hell."

"Fuck, D. We're gonna have to get out of here soon. Can we go to your place?"

"Definitely." They left the bathroom and Naya pulled Demi by the hand over to Sean's table.

"Hey baby, I think we're gonna go back to D's place for awhile to catch up. I may just spend the night there. Is that cool with you?" she asked, trying not to blush at the way he looked at the two of them.

"Of course. You beautiful ladies have a great time." He stood, wrapping Naya up in his arms. His whispered to her, "Seriously. Enjoy it. And remember every detail."

He moved over to give the shorter girl a quick hug as well. As she went to pull back, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of my girl, okay?" he added with a wink.

Demi just gave him a nervous smile and nodded as Naya grabbed her hand again and led her to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Smut Ahead. If that's not your thing, move right along.

Holding hands, the two girls made their way to Demi's front door. Naya could think of nothing but the dance floor, the bathroom, the stolen kisses in the car on the way over, the feel of Demi's skin pressing against her own. Her heart was racing at the thought of touching every inch of the blonde singer's body.

Demi unlocked the door and pulled Naya through it. As she closed the door, she pushed Naya's body back against it. She leaned in close to the darker girl, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm gonna be really honest with you Nay. I'm so nervous."

"Why? What are you worried about honey?" Naya asked sweetly. "We certainly don't have to do anything if you aren't comfortable."

"No, I want to. Trust me, I want to. It's just that you're so fucking unbelievable, so talented, so perfect. I mean, have you seen your abs? God. I just... you know, I don't look like you and I'm a little freaked." Demi glanced down at the floor, scared to make eye contact. Naya gently traced her fingers along Demi's jawline, guiding her face upward until she had no choice but to look at her.

"D, listen to me, okay? Seriously listen. You are so unbelievably beautiful. I know you're worried, but you have nothing to be worried about. I am so into you, and I can't wait to see every inch of your perfect body. Understood?"

Demi nodded, and as a smile crossed the apprehensive girl's face, Naya moved both hands down the blonde girl's arms and laced their fingers together. Spinning them around, she pressed Demi back into the door that she herself had been holding up seconds ago. She pulled their hands up over their heads, pinning them back against the door.

"Let me show you, okay? Just let go and feel how I feel about you." Naya gave her a sweet kiss, pressing her hands against the door once more before letting go to indicate that she should leave them there. Demi understood and kept them over her head as Naya started to kiss and suck on her neck while her hands slid around behind Demi's body to grope her full ass.

Naya was determined to make her girl feel good. She moved her hands nonstop, touching and teasing everything within reach. It didn't take long before those little moans started to slip out again and Naya could feel the wetness seeping through her panties. She pressed her lips to Demi's, wasting no time before pushing her tongue in, desperate to taste the girl.

Demi's hands quickly dropped, lacing themselves into Naya's hair. Naya shifted her weight just the tiniest bit until her thigh was pressed into the blonde girl's center, and Demi let out a gasp.

"Fuck, Nay. You're making me crazy." Naya pushed her weight forward, forcing more contact against Demi's clit through their layers of clothing. Demi's hands clenched harder in Naya's hair and Naya started to grind gently into her.

"So beautiful, D. Want to watch you cum," Naya mumbled between heated kisses.

"Won't take much more." Naya groaned at the thought, knowing how hot Demi was for her. She moved her hands up the curvy girl's body and began palming her full breasts.

Demi lost all control at the feeling, giving in to all the sensations. It was too much, Naya squeezing her tits through her dress while her thigh never stopped the constant pressure against her clit, plus the alternating feelings of Naya's lips on her own and the bites and licks she would trail down the girl's neck and chest.

"Nay, oh God. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Naya wouldn't have dreamed of stopping. She kept kissing, licking, biting, sucking, grinding, groping. All she could think of was making Demi feel good, sending her spiraling over the edge.

Lips pressed again Demi's ear, she nibbled her earlobe before practically purring the words into her ear.

"Please D, cum for me. I want to see you. I need to see you. I am so damn wet and it's all for you Demi."

That's when Demi broke. A deep groan was ripped from her body as her orgasm began. Her body stilled, but Naya continued grinding her thigh against the girl's clit. She wrapped her arms around Demi's waist, pulling their bodies tightly together. She watched the girl ride out her orgasm, holding her close, keeping her grounded.

Demi's eyes stayed closed the whole time, the little moans and gasps she was emitting doing nothing to help Naya's already heavily-aroused state. After several long seconds of watching Demi's release, Naya finally slowed her movements, letting her body relax into the other girl's.

Naya let Demi catch her breath before pulling away to look into her eyes.

"So beautiful. God I love watching you cum." Naya could see the blush creeping into Demi's cheeks at the mention, but she wouldn't allow the woman to be embarrassed. She kissed her deep and hard, then took Demi's hand into her own, guiding it under her short black dress.

"Feel how wet you make me."

"Oh, fuck Naya," Demi muttered, her head spinning as she slipped her hand under the dress and into Naya's panties. She was struck first by the heat that she felt but her knees almost gave out as her fingers slid across the wetness she found.

"God, I want to touch you."

"So touch me," Naya replied with a smirk.

Determined to wipe the smirk off the dark-haired girl's face, Demi allowed her fingers to circle Naya's already aching clit, wetness coating her fingers as she made small circles around it. Naya groaned and Demi broke out into a grin.

"Let's move this to the bedroom, beautiful. I can barely stand as it is, I don't think we can take another round like this." Naya agreed and followed Demi to the bedroom.

"I want to see you. All of you," Demi told her as she stepped behind her, unzipping the sexy black dress that was now just in the way. She pulled the dress away as she allowed herself to drink in Naya's toned body from behind, hands running lightly over tanned skin. Demi dropped to her knees, grabbing Naya's panties and pulling them to the floor.

Naya turned around and pulled Demi back up to meet her eye.

"I want you naked, too," she said to Demi, reaching down to grab the hem of the girl's dress. She sensed the nerves that the curvy girl was feeling, but refused to let her give in to them. She pulled the dress over Demi's head and tossed it away, letting her eyes roam the sexy body that was now displayed to her. She immediately moved to pull off the girl's bra as well, desperate to see every part of her.

"No panties tonight? Such a naughty girl," Naya murmured as she ran her hands up and down the blonde's body.

"What good would they have done? I'd have just ruined them. I've been dripping wet for you ever since the dance floor Nay."

Naya guided them both onto the bed so that they were laying on their sides facing each other.

"I know I said I wanted to touch you, but I think I changed my mind."

Naya took Demi's hand. "That's okay sweetheart, we don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"No, I mean I do want to touch you. But I think right now I'd rather taste you. Is that okay?"

"God, yes, D. Whatever you want."

Demi gently pushed Naya until she was on her back. She started at her lips, kissing her deeply, letting her tongue slip into Naya's mouth. Then she kissed her way down her neck, pausing every few seconds to nip or bite at the skin.

Naya was more than ready but Demi was in no hurry. She kissed down tan skin, taking time to lick every spot in sight. She worked her way over Naya's breasts, taking care to avoid the nipples. They were tight and begging for attention, but instead Demi licked all around them, using her hands to squeeze and tease Naya's tits.

Naya's hands slid into Demi's hair, using gentle pressure to try to guide her mouth onto her aching nipples, but Demi wouldn't be rushed. She continued teasing, letting her lower body drag against Naya's, allowing just the tiniest bit of pressure against the desperate girl's clit. Naya's body jumped at the contact, looking for more friction.

"God, please, Demi. I need you so fucking bad. You can feel how wet I am, just please stop teasing."

Demi finally gave in, latching her mouth onto one nipple and biting down while her hand moved to the other and started pinching and rolling. Naya groaned loudly, her body pushing up again, desperate for more. More contact, more friction, more everything.

Demi spent several minutes licking, biting, pinching, and pulling at Naya's nipples. She loved the way the dark-haired girl responded to her touch. Occasionally she would let her thigh slip back in between Naya's, pressing down, making the girl's hips buck up against her. The feeling of Naya's wetness coating her thigh was making her crazy and she knew she couldn't wait much longer.

With a last pinch to Naya's hardened nipples, Demi allowed her tongue to slide down to the girl's glorious abs. She knew how proud Naya was of her abs and she had good reason. They were perfect, and Demi took her time licking and tasting.

She knew she could spend hours just on Naya's abs, and desperately hoped that she'd have a chance to do so in the future, but she also knew that she couldn't allow Naya or herself to wait much longer.

She dropped even lower and Naya's head snapped back and her eyes closed as Demi dragged her tongue down the length of her slit. She allowed it to dip into the abundant wetness for only a moment before tracing back up Naya's lips and latching on to her swollen clit.

"Oh holy shit, that feels so good." Demi looked up to see Naya looking down at her with hooded eyes, clouded with arousal.

"Demi, that's so good honey, God." Naya slipped her hand down and grasped one of Demi's, lacing their fingers together as the blonde girl's tongue swirled around her clit.

Her hips were in constant motion, unable to stay still against the teasing of Demi's tongue. Demi used her free hand to push Naya's thighs even further apart, then lined up two fingers at the girl's opening.

"You ready?" Demi glanced up again to see the girl's reaction.

"Oh yes, do it please D, don't stop please fuck me, God, please." Demi could tell Naya was losing her grip on reality. She was barely getting words out as her hips worked themselves against Demi's swirling tongue. She knew she couldn't tease for another second, that Naya was beyond ready.

She slid her two fingers in gently, but deep. She stalled her tongue for just a moment, allowing Naya to get comfortable, but it was unnecessary. Naya's hips doubled in speed, desperate for more of the girl.

Demi let loose. She redoubled her efforts on Naya's clit, nibbling and licking and sucking in various patterns as she began fingering her hard and fast. Wetness coated her fingers and hand quickly as she fucked her deep. She could tell from Naya's breathing that she was inching closer each second and she was ready to push the girl over the edge.

She pushed her fingers in deep, then instead of fucking them in and out she started curling them deep. Naya's thrashing on the bed got even more pronounced. She was constantly muttering but Demi could barely make out the words. Naya's hand gripped Demi's tightly as she let out a moan. Suddenly, Demi could make out only one word.

"Cumming, cumming, cumming..."

She continued to curl her fingers inside the girl's pussy, feeling the walls clenching around her. She could feel the flood of wetness that was flowing down her hand. Her tongue kept swirling and licking Naya's clit until she was sure the girl couldn't take any more.

Finally Naya gripped her hand again, pulling her body up until they were pressed against each other. She pulled the blankets over them and kissed Demi softly, eyes barely open.

"That was amazing, D. Felt so good."

"I agree, that was amazing. Now get some sleep, pretty girl."

The two girls closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in each other.


	3. Chapter 3

FYI: More smut ahead.

…...

When Naya awoke the next morning, it took her a few moments to remember where she was. She had been to Demi's place a couple times before but she hadn't ever spent the night. Once she recognized her surroundings, the memories from the night before came flooding back.

A grin crossed her face as she felt the warmth of the body curled up against her. She placed a soft kiss to the head that was resting against her shoulder. She glanced over at the clock and realized it was already past 9am.

She slipped out of bed, pulling the blankets back up over Demi's sleeping body before moving away. She went into the bathroom and slipped on the robe that was hanging on the back of the door.

Trying to remember exactly what had happened last night, she retraced their steps to the front door and found her clutch purse. Clearly it had been tossed aside as soon as they made it through the door.

She opened it up to take out her phone. She had a couple of missed texts, one from her Mom and another from her brother reminding her to watch his game that afternoon. She also had one from Sean, which she was the most interested in at the time.

(8:17am) Message From: Sean

Hey baby. Hope u ladies are having a great time. Can't wait 2 see u later!

So it didn't sound like he had any regrets so far. Of course, he didn't know for sure that anything had happened yet either.

She made herself comfortable on the couch and sent a quick message back.

(9:08am) Message To: Sean

Hey! Just woke up. Had a blast. Lots to tell u about! Love u.

It only took a few seconds for the reply to come through.

(9:09am) Message From: Sean

Love u too beautiful. Take your time with D. Want to meet up later this afternoon?

(9:09am) Message To: Sean

Yeah. I'll come over to your place later. See u soon!

Felling better that Sean hadn't suddenly changed his mind about the situation, Naya made her way back to Demi's bedroom. The blonde was still sleeping soundly, but was now snuggled against the pillow Naya had left behind. Naya thought it was adorable.

She pulled the robe off and tossed it aside as she slipped back into the bed, pulling the pillow away as she moved closer. With a little whimper, Demi inched closer until she was pressed against Naya's body once again.

Naya giggled, running her hands through the sleeping girl's hair. She let her eyes wash over Demi's sleeping form, taking in the gorgeous girl beside her. She tried being patient and waiting for her to wake up on her own, but it didn't last long as all she could think of was how badly she needed to feel Demi's lips against hers.

She started slowly, placing chaste kisses anywhere she could reach. First the top of Demi's head. Then her cheek. Then along her exposed neck, although those kisses became noticeably less chaste. She got distracted there, and began to lick and nibble the skin.

It didn't take long before she could feel Demi's body start to squirm beneath her, and she knew the girl was coming to. Naya bit down gently against her neck, then used her tongue to sooth the ache as she heard a deep moan come from the now-awakened girl.

She pulled back to see a sleepy-eyed Demi looking back at her with a shy grin.

"Why'd you stop? Felt good," she mumbled. Naya leaned in for a kiss.

"Not stopping, just saying good morning to this gorgeous girl I know."

"Good morning, Nay. Did you sleep well?"

"Slept great." Naya's reply was quick because she had more important things to do with her mouth. Seeing that Demi's nipples were already pebbling with anticipation from the treatment her neck had been getting, she dropped her head down and sucked one hard nipple into her mouth.

She took her time, rolling her tongue around it, then sucking, then biting gently, then just a little harder, testing to see what made the girl react the most. She used her fingers to roll the other nipple; Demi's body unable to stay still under her touch. Testing the theory she'd been forming, she bit down harshly on one nipple, while pinching with the other hard.

"OH, FUCK, NAYA," Demi practically screamed out.

"Bad?"

"No. Good. So fucking good."

Naya continued the assault on the blonde girl's nipples, but pulled away every few seconds to mumble things like "dirty girl" and "like it rough" under her breath.

One of Demi's hands was tangled in Naya's hair, but it crossed Naya's mind that she couldn't pinpoint the location of Demi's other hand. She pulled away from the girls heaving chest to see that Demi was using two fingers to circle her clit. Every few seconds, they would dip down into her wetness and then drag back up.

Naya was entranced. She sat back, just watching as Demi's fingers play in her wetness. They'd dip in past the knuckle for just a few strokes, then back out to rub at her clit again.

"God, you're so beautiful. So sexy," Naya moaned out as she watched. Her eyes were locked on Demi's hand, so intrigued by the way it moved, the way it was teasing and building her up. The fingers were coated with Demi's arousal and Naya's mouth started watering at the thought.

"Can I...? Taste, I mean?" Naya asked, her eyes finally breaking away from the movement of Demi's hand to glance up at the girl's eyes. After a quick nod of approval, Naya softly grabbed at the girl's wrist and pulled it toward her mouth. She carefully licked up and down the two fingers that had been buried in Demi's pussy just seconds ago. Then she sucked them into her mouth, cleaning every bit of the girl's arousal from them before licking her way up the girl's wrist, tracing over her tattoos.

"Damn, Nay. That's so sexy. You're so fucking hot."

"And you taste so damn good, babe. I need more." Demi let out a groan and tossed her head back as Naya crawled down the bed, pushing her legs apart to make room for her between them.

She settled between the blonde girl's legs, first licking up along her inner thighs. She was surprised to taste Demi's arousal there as well. She knew the girl was turned on, but didn't realize it was already coating her thighs.

As she licked her way closer to the girl's center, she took a moment to wish that she'd cut her long fingernails down. Of course, she'd had no way of knowing that she was going to go home with a gorgeous girl and want to be able to finger her hard and deep. But she made a note to take care of them first if she had the chance to be with Demi again.

Happy to take the opportunities that she did have, she worked her tongue closer to the girls clit inch by inch. Demi was moaning and panting now, and it was making Naya drip with arousal. She took a slow lick, from swollen clit all the way down until her tongue was buried in warm wetness.

Naya could feel her own hips moving, pressing down against the bed, trying to get some friction, but her whole focus was on the girl in front of her. Using her thumb to swipe repeatedly over Demi's swollen clit, she continued burying her tongue deep inside her.

She could tell Demi was starting to lose control. Hips began to push back wildly against her tongue, trying to get more. At first Naya tried to hold the girl's hips still but then she had a better idea.

"You trust me, right D?" The girl immediately nodded.

"Then I want to try something." Naya moved so that she was on her back, and gently pulled at Demi's body, guiding her until she was straddling Naya's stomach. She could feel the slick wetness of the girl's arousal coating her abs.

"Just a little bit further. Grab the headboard," Naya guided. She could sense a little nervousness in the blonde, but her arousal won out. Demi moved up closer to the headboard, grabbing on to it to steady herself as Naya's hands grasped her thighs and pulled her down.

Demi's eyes snapped shut, her head thrown back, as she straddled Naya's face and felt her tongue suddenly thrust so deep. She tried to stay in control, try to rest her weight on her thighs, but Naya would have no part of it. She pulled Demi down, burying her face in the girls pussy.

Naya was in heaven. She felt like she might drown in the girl's wetness but she couldn't care less. She nibbled on Demi's clit, noting the way it made her rock her hips down gently. She alternated between tonguing her deeply, then sliding back out to suck and lick on the girl's throbbing clit.

Hands grabbing tightly onto the headboard, Demi kept trying to keep her hips in check, kept fighting to keep control. She was so turned on by what Naya was doing to her, but still felt nervous about being in such a vulnerable position.

Naya's hands snaked up Demi's body, playing with her breasts for a bit before pinching the aching nipples between her fingers. She could tell that the more she pinched, the rougher she was, the less control Demi had.

Licking her way back up the singer's sloppy wetness, she took her clit into her mouth, first licking lightly, then biting down. At the same time, she pinched hard at both nipples.

"Oh fucking hell, what are you doing to me?" Demi cried out as she gave up control. She stopped fighting and let her hips roll against Naya's face.

"That's it, sexy girl. Ride my face, D. God, you're so hot," Naya called out as she continued her attack on the girl's nipples. She kept it up for a few more seconds before pulling her hands back down to Demi's thighs.

She kept her tongue still, letting Demi move her body against it at her own pace. Naya used a thumb, swirling the wetness from Demi's aching hole around her clit. Hips rocked harder and faster, desperate for the orgasm they were chasing.

Naya felt the frenzied build up of hips rolling against her, then suddenly the stillness of the girl's body as she began to cum. She continued her slow strokes of the girl's clit with her thumb while trying to lick up every drop of cum that poured from her body.

Demi took a few seconds, her face pressed into the headboard, to catch her breath before moving so that she didn't accidentally suffocate the girl below her. Naya immediately linked their hands, pulling Demi against her.

"God, that was amazing. I've never... like that... I mean..." Naya laughed as Demi stumbled through her words.

"I've never done it like that either, but damn, it was hot, D. You are so sexy, and you taste so good," she licked her lips at that thought, still able to taste the arousal there.

Demi pressed a kiss to those lips, moaning at her own taste.

"So I know before would've been a better time to ask this, but... you're sure Sean's okay with this? I mean it's awesome and I'm having an amazing time, but I'd feel so awful if he weren't cool with it."

"He seems totally fine. He texted this morning to say he hoped we were having fun. I'm meeting up with him later on, so I'll feel it out then to be sure, but I wouldn't be here if he hadn't told me he was down with it. I love him. I'm just glad he's so cool with how hot I am for you, too."

Demi grinned, her hands sliding around Naya's waist.

"So you're meeting with him later, huh? How much time does that leave us?"

"Plenty," Naya replied with a wink.

…...

Thoughts? Comments? Reviews? I can't decide if I want to get into any Naya/Big Sean smut – what do you guys think? Keep it just between Naya and Demi? Or let Big Sean get some action too?


	4. Chapter 4

Continuing with the theme... smut ahead. Maybe one day I'll try some plot.

…...

(10:47pm) Message From: Demi  
hey :)

Naya picked up her phone to see the message and a smile immediately crossed her face. It had only been a few hours since she'd seen Demi. They'd spent the morning in and around bed, then Naya had left in the early afternoon to meet back up with Sean. Her mind hadn't strayed far from the sexy blonde girl all day though.

(10:48pm) Message To: Demi  
hey beautiful. How are you?

(10:48pm) Message From: Demi  
I'm good. Was just thinking of you. Wanted to see how things went with Sean. He wasn't upset or anything right?

(10:50pm) Message To: Demi  
He was totally cool. I told him about our night (and morning) and... let's just say he enjoyed it quite a bit.

(10:52pm) Message From: Demi  
Well I'm glad to hear he was cool. I was worried that he'd change his mind or something. So he liked hearing all about me and you huh?

(10:53pm) Message To: Demi  
God, D. He loved it. He got so hard, and something about hearing about it made him so aggressive. I don't know how much you want to hear, but damn, it was hot.

(10:54pm) Message From: Demi  
I want to hear it all.

Naya took a deep breath, then hit the "Call Contact" button on her phone.

"Hey." In just that one word, Naya could already hear the huskiness in Demi's voice. It drove her wild.

"Hey. What are you up to?"

"Nothing really. I'm just here in my bed... thinking about you."

"Yeah? What are you thinking?" Naya settled back into the couch, relaxing her body into the cushions.

"About this morning. Your tongue. Riding..." her voice caught for a moment, "riding your face like that. Naya, I'd never have thought it would have turned me on so bad but I can't stop thinking about it."

Naya let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, trying to gather her thoughts. She closed her eyes and was immediately overcome with the memory. The taste, the feel, hips bucking against her tongue.

"I loved it. You are so damn hot. And Sean loved hearing about it, too."

"Really? Tell me."

Naya let out a whimper at the thought.

"Well when I went over to his place, he wanted to know all about what had happened. So I told him. I told him how I pushed you against the door when we got to your place. How I pressed my thigh into you just right and grabbed at your tits and we made out like crazy until you came so hard for me. He loved hearing it. He got so hard, Demi. So hard. His dick was pressing up against his stomach already, so I pulled it out and... I don't know, do you want to hear this part?"

Naya could barely make out the next word from Demi's mouth.

"What baby? I couldn't hear you."

"Please." There was a hint of desperation in her voice. Naya had a sneaking suspicion about what was going on in Demi's bed.

"D, tell me what you're doing first."

"I'm... I'm just teasing right now. My t-shirt is pulled up and my hand is on my stomach. But you're making me so hot Nay, I want to touch. Can I touch?"

"You can do anything you want. But you have to tell me what you're doing."

"Okay. Tell me more, Naya. I'm gonna use my thumb on my clit."

Naya closed her eyes for a moment, remembering exactly what that looked like.

"Um... God, Demetria, that's so distracting. Okay. So Sean kept asking me about you and about what we did. I pulled out his cock and started stroking it. It was so hot, the way I could feel it swell in my hands when he liked what I was saying. I told him about you going down on me, how amazing your tongue felt. What are you doing?"

"You're on speaker now. One hand rubbing my clit and the other pinching at my nipples. More, Naya please."

"God you're so fucking sexy. Fuck. So I kept on stroking him, stopping every few minutes to run my tongue along the head of his dick. And speaking of your nipples, D, when I told him that I figured out how you like me to be really rough with your nipples, God. His hips started pushing up, pumping his cock through my hand. He was so fucking into it, knowing how I pinched and pulled and bit them roughly and how it made you so crazy."

Naya could hear whimpers and moans coming through the phone as Demi touched herself. She realized that under the sweats she had thrown on, a wet spot had formed on her own panties. She slipped one hand in and ran her fingers through the wetness.

"Fuck, so wet," she moaned out.

"You or me?" Demi asked with a smile.

"Both, I'm guessing. How are you doing over there?"

"So good. I'm soaked. Two fingers inside, as deep as I can go. But I still wish they were yours instead."

Naya started making little circles around her clit as she continued talking.

"Sean was really into me telling him about your tits. I mean he likes mine and all, but yours are just so full and round and perfect. He kept asking me about them and I told him- I told him how it felt to lick and bite them and how wet you'd get when I was sucking and pinching. His hands were in my hair, I knew he was ready for more but I wasn't finished yet.

"I licked all the way down his length and back up once, then I started to tell him all about this morning. I told him about the taste of your pussy. I told him how you grabbed the headboard and straddled my face so I could lick and suck your clit. I told him how fucking hot it made me when you lost control and started moving your hips against my face. How I buried my tongue in deep, how I played with your tits while you rode my face." She could still hear the strangled moans, but just barely.

"You okay, D?" Naya asked, her fingers still making lazy circles on her now aching clit.

"Fuck... Naya, please. Just keep talking. Don't stop."

"I told him what a dirty, naughty girl you are Demi. He loved it, hearing about how bad you are. How you begged for me to bite your nipples harder. How you rode my tongue and came all over my face. Do you like being my bad girl baby?"

"YES! Naya you know I do. Fucking love being naughty with you. God, I'm so goddamn wet baby. It's so sloppy and hot and I'm riding my fingers but I wish you were here, wish I could kiss you, feel you while I cum for you because I'm so close Naya I'm so close to cumming for you."

The sounds and dirty words and nasty images running through her head were almost too much. Naya started rubbing her clit hard and fast, ready to push herself over the edge.

"Oh God, Demi. I want to listen to it. Will you let me listen to you cum baby? Will you let me hear you moan out while you fuck yourself into an orgasm while you think about all the dirty things we did together and me telling my fiance about it all while I stroked and sucked him off? Please, please let me hear it."

"Ohhhhhh God, fuck so close. Yes, yes let me be your naughty girl and fuck myself for you. I want you to listen, I want you to hear how sloppy wet I am for you. Can you hear it?"

"I can baby, I hear it. Make yourself cum Demi, please. Please I need to hear it. Be a good girl and cum so hard for me."

"Fuuuuuuuck," Demi moaned out. Naya buried two fingers in her pussy, fucking herself while she listened to Demi. "Cumming, oh God, Naya, cumming."

Naya stilled her fingers for a moment, wanting to hear every bit of the girl's orgasm without distraction. She took in every moan, every breath, every pant. After a few seconds, when she could tell Demi was starting to come down, she pushed the speakerphone button and dropped the phone on her stomach, one hand immediately burying two fingers into her swollen pussy while the other grabbed at her breasts, pulling and rolling the nipples.

"God, you're so unbelievably fucking sexy, D. Hearing you cum, you have no idea what it does to me. I think I'm addicted to it, to hearing you and watching you and tasting you. Fuck..." her voice trailed off as her orgasm took over. Her whole body tensed, eyes closed, imagining Demi's hand still shoved in her own panties.

Her hips twitched and thrust up, dying for more as rode out her orgasm. Finally her body relaxed and she was able to catch her breath.

The line was quiet for a moment before she heard Demi let out a breath.

"Hey..." Demi said shyly.

"Don't get all shy on me now, D. No need for that. It was only a matter of hours ago my tongue was buried in your pussy, so no shyness. You okay babe?"

"Naya, that was amazing. You're so sexy."

"Right back atcha, beautiful."

"So did you and Sean talk about... if... I mean, if we... like this..."

"Demi that was definitely not a sentence. What are you trying to ask, love?"

"Well I guess I just... did you and Sean talk about if this is a one-time thing? I guess it seems like since we just... you know, that maybe we could... again, but I wasn't sure."

"You're adorable, you know that? The way you bounce back and forth from this sex goddess to this shy, sweet girl is so cute. And yes, Sean and I talked. After how much he enjoyed listening, he's fine with whatever happens between me and you. He knows that I love him and I'm going to marry him, but he also knows how into you I am and he wants me to be happy. So it's totally up to you, Demi. You want this to be just a one time thing? Okay. If you want to experiment some more with me and have a good time, I'm definitely up for that."

"Oh, I definitely want more."

…...

AN: So it was pretty evenly split on whether people want a smut scene involving Sean at all (either participating or watching the girls), or if I should keep it Naya/Demi. If you haven't weighed in yet, please do! I'll decide in the next chapter or so which way I'm going to leave it.

And regardless of that, please leave comments, feedback, reviews, criticism, whatever! I love hearing what you guys have to say.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey baby, what time is your call tomorrow?" Sean asked. After a long hiatus, Naya was scheduled to be on set the following day to shoot a few scenes.

"Ugh. 6am. Don't remind me. It'll be good to see Lea and Chris and everyone again, I just wish it could be a few hours later."

"Lea and Chris, huh? Is Demi shooting tomorrow?" Sean asked with a grin. He'd enjoyed asking about the curvy blonde girl ever since the night Naya spent with her.

"Yeah, we've got a couple scenes together," Naya replied. "But stop grinning like that, you perv. It's not like I'm going to fuck her right there on set."

Naya laughed at him as he made his way across the room to stand behind her at the counter. Lips at her ear, he said, "That's what your trailer is for. Don't even try to act like I haven't eaten your pussy there before."

Naya closed her eyes as she remembered that day and subconsciously started pushing back into Sean's toned body. His hands immediately found her hips, lips on her neck. She let out a moan as he nibbled at the exposed skin.

Just as she started to grind back harder against him, he took a step back.

"The hell?" She asked as she turned around to see his shit-eating grin. "Why would you start something like that and then stop?"

"Just wanted to remind you that you have options tomorrow. I wouldn't want to wear you out tonight since you're gonna see your girl and all. Maybe she'll send you back to me all wet and worked up again."

"You're enjoying this a little too much. Asshole." Naya pushed him away with a laugh. Of course, she couldn't really be mad at her boyfriend for enjoying the arrangement when she was the one who was sleeping with someone else.

Naya made her way into the bedroom. Normally she'd be awake for several more hours but since her call time was so early she had decided to get some extra sleep. And okay, maybe she wanted to make sure she looked nice for Demi the next day.

It had been a little over two weeks since thephone call with Demi. They had exchanged flirty texts a few times, but both their schedules had been packed so they hadn't had a chance to see each other again.

Naya pulled out her phone and shot off a quick text.

(9:32pm) Message To: Demi  
Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, sexy girl. xoxo

…...

Naya woke up in plenty of time to get dressed and try to do something with her hair and makeup before stopping by Starbucks on the way to the studio. She knew it was stupid to do her own hair because it would be pulled back in a ponytail for her waitress costume as soon as she began shooting. Same with her makeup, the crew would just wipe it clean and start over... but she knew she would probably see Demi before all that and she just wanted to make a nice impression, that's all.

She pulled into the lot and grabbed her bag and the two coffees she'd picked up. She made her way straight to Demi's trailer first. Balancing one of the drinks on the railing, she knocked on the door.

Demi's face lit up as she opened the door.

"Nay! I missed you." She leaned in and kissed the girl on the cheek, then went to grab her wrist and pull her in but noticed the extra drink in Naya's hand.

"For me?" she asked with a shy smile.

"Yes, silly girl. It's for you. Now are you going to invite me in?"

"Of course!" Demi stepped aside and let Naya in. Naya placed her purse and both drinks on the counter and then leaned back against it.

Demi stepped in closer, a little nervously, until she was in Naya's personal space. Naya's hands found her hips and pulled her in even closer until their lips met for a soft, sweet kiss.

Demi bit her lip as she pulled back. "Really have missed you, Naya."

"Get back here, I wasn't done with you yet," Naya said with a moan, pulling the blonde back to her by the fabric of her shirt. The kiss started soft, but quickly grew heated. Hands roamed over Demi's ass, groping and squeezing.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and the girls jumped apart.

"Miss Lovato, they need you in makeup in 5," the voice announced from the trailer's step.

Demi let out a nervous laugh. "Phew... well at least no one walked in, right? I don't think the execs would like some P.A. leaking rumors about us hooking up on set."

"Right," Naya replied. "We're just going to have to be professional around each other today. No problem right?"

Demi hesitated, thinking of the sinfully short diner skirt Naya would have on in just a few minutes, but tried to reassure herself.

"Right. No problem."

…...

Okay, maybe it was a little problem. They had made it through the first scene together without a lot of trouble, but then there was this downtime while they waited for the crew to set the next shot. Since they were shooting on the loft set next, Naya had claimed a spot on the couch while they waited.

Demi made her way over, picking up Naya's outstretched legs before sliding under them and then letting them rest on her own lap.

She immediately regretted this decision. Now she had miles and miles of Naya's ridiculously toned, gorgeous legs on display right in front of her. Demi closed her eyes and took a deep breath and Naya let out a little giggle.

"Didn't think that through, did you?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, shut up," Demi said with a playful slap to Naya's leg. "It's not my fault that every part of you is just stupidly attractive."

A devious smile came across Naya's face as she noticed something on the other end of the couch.

"Hey, D. My legs are kinda cold," she said with a grin. "Do you mind grabbing that blanket?"

Demi was a little confused by the looks Naya was giving her, but agreed and pulled the blanket over, handing it to Naya, who then spread it over her lower body.

Naya arched an eyebrow at the girl, glancing down at Demi's lap to make her point.

Demi's eyes lit up in recognition.

"I'm a little cold, too, Nay. Mind if we share?" Demi asked, not waiting for an answer as she pulled the blanket up around her shoulders.

Now Demi's hands and Naya's legs were blocked from view to anyone who might be looking.

Naya let her head rest back against the couch and almost immediately felt Demi's hands on her skin. They started at her feet, massaging gently. Naya stifled a moan at the feeling- the boots that went with the waitress outfit weren't the most comfortable (which is why she had pulled them off when she found out they had a short break) and Demi's touch felt amazing.

Demi's talented hands worked her way up to her ankles, just lightly touching, massaging, exploring. She leaned in to the dark-haired girl.

"We should probably at least talk or something so this doesn't look as inappropriate as it is, Nay."

Naya whispered her reply with a smile. "What's inappropriate about one person giving another a foot massage. Perfectly innocent."

"Oh then why the blanket? Come on. You and I both know in about 30 more seconds this won't be innocent at all."

Naya shrugged but smile back at the blonde.

"So Demi," she asked much more loudly, "how was your break? Did you do anything fun?"

They continued to innocently chat as Demi's hands worked their way further and further up Naya's legs. Demi was really enjoying the challenge, seeing if Naya could maintain the conversation while Demi's hands were getting closer and closer to her center.

As Demi's fingers traced over her thighs under the blanket, Naya seemed to lose her train of thought.

Demi stilled her fingers. With a grin, she asked, "What was that? You were saying something about working on your next single? How's that been going?"

She could hear Naya mumble "ay Dios mio" under her breath before she resumed the conversation, focusing on answering Demi's questions.

Demi let her hands roam again, inching up under the short skirt. Naya's breath caught as she felt the pressure of fingers tracing over her now swollen pussy lips through her panties.

"Alright ladies. We're ready for you," the director announced.

Demi jumped up quickly. "Great! Let's do it!" she said enthusiastically, offering her hand to Naya to pull her up. Again, she could only hear the mumbling under her breath but she was pretty sure the words were "fucking tease."

…...

They were nearly finished for the day. They had one more quick scene to shoot, but first they were doing solo shots of Demi for her part in the musical number.

Naya made her way over to her chair and grabbed her phone from her purse. After sending a quick tweet about how much fun she was having on set, she checked her texts.

(4:22pm) Message From: Sean  
just thinking about u, sexy. Hope u and D are having a good time shooting. ;)

She saw the timestamp and realized he had sent it several hours ago. She shot a quick message back.

(6:37pm) Message To: Sean  
We are almost done for the night. Having a good time. No time for any dirty business tho she has gotten me worked up more than once. Looks like you were right about me coming home wet and ready for you.

(6:42pm) Message From: Sean  
How'd she turn you on baby?

(6:46pm) Message To: Sean  
First we were making out in her trailer, but then we got called to set. Then in between shots we were on the couch with my feet in her lap, and she covered us with this blanket and then she fucking teased me by running her hands up and down my legs. I swear, baby, she was about to finger me right here in front of everyone until the director called for us.

(6:49pm) Message From: Sean  
Goddamn Naya, that's so hot. You're making me so hard. Fuck.

(6:51pm) Message To: Sean  
I'll text you when I get out of here. May be a little while longer, but not more than an hour or two I think. Come to my place?

(6:51pm) Message From: Sean  
Done.

Naya tucked her phone away and watched Demi's last few takes, trying to distract her mind from all the naughty thoughts she was having.

About an hour later they had finally wrapped for the day. Naya was in her trailer, gathering her things when she heard the door open. She turned around to see Demi entering.

In a matter of moments, the blonde girl had crossed the trailer and pulled Naya's body against hers, kissing her hard.

"Wanted to do that all day," Demi mumbled between heated kisses. Her hands were palming Naya's breasts, feeling the stiff nipples through the fabric.

Naya let out a moan but then pulled back, taking the other girl's hands in her own.

"Fuck, you know I want you. But we probably shouldn't do this here. The others are still shooting, and I don't want to get caught. And seeing how fucking wet I've been for you all day, I'm not sure I'd be able to keep quiet."

"So... you wanna go somewhere else?"

"Well... we could go to my place, but Sean is gonna be there."

"I'm okay with that," Demi replied with a sly grin.


	6. Chapter 6

And... we're back to smut.

…...

Naya climbed into her SUV and sent Sean a quick text letting him know she was on her way home. She thought about giving him a heads up about Demi coming over but decided it would be more fun to surprise him.

She had butterflies in her stomach as she made her way home, checking her rear-view mirror every few minutes to make sure Demi's car was still behind her. Her head was spinning with the thoughts of what might happen.

Sean had made it clear that he was fine with anything that happened between her and Demi, but what would happen with him there? Would Demi be comfortable in front of him? Would she let him watch? Would she want more than that? Would Sean be okay with that? Would she?

She tried to calm her breathing as she pulled into the parking lot with Demi just behind her. They both got out and Naya took Demi's hand. She guided her to the door but stopped before moving to unlock it.

"Demi, I have to ask... what are you expecting tonight? I mean with Sean here and all, I just don't know what you're comfortable with and I don't want to make any assumptions."

"Honestly, I'm okay with whatever you want Nay. I don't know if you want to sit around and watch movies, or do a lot more than that. But I think at this point I'm down for anything you can come up with. I mean, you did say you thought Sean would like to watch right? Maybe that's a starting point."

Naya smile and kissed her on the cheek before unlocking the door and pulling Demi through it.

"Hey baby we're home," she called out as she put her purse down and kicked her shoes off.

Sean came out of the kitchen and Naya noted the surprised, but pleased look on his face as he saw both girls.

"Hey gorgeous! Didn't know you were bringing the lovely D home with you tonight," he said, kissing Naya before wrapping Demi in a hug.

"Good to see you Demi. Did you ladies have a good day on set?"

Demi smiled shyly. "Yeah, it was good to be back. I mean it's a little nerve-racking since everyone else has worked together so long and I'm still the new kid, but it's nice having Naya around to look out for me."

"I hope you don't mind that I invited her over, babe. We had a long day and I thought we could just hang out and watch a movie or something. That cool with you?"

"Of course," he replied. "Whatever you two want is fine with me."

Naya took Demi's hand again, helping her take off her jacket and hang it up, and then led her to the living room. Sean settled into the love seat while Demi sat on the couch. Naya chose a movie and popped it into the DVD player before stopping to kiss Sean and then cuddling up next to Demi on couch.

Demi let out a giggle as the movie started up and she saw the title.

She leaned in and whispered to Naya. "Black Swan? Really? Don't think I don't see what you're doing."

Naya laughed and replied, "Yeah, well he hasn't seen it. We'll have to see what he thinks."

Sean seemed pretty bored during the first 30 minutes of the movie, but he was a good sport about it. He'd check his phone occasionally, and more often than not his eyes wandered over to what could be happening on the couch rather than the movie, but he was at least trying to act interested.

Naya noticed his eyes on them, and she snuggled in closer to Demi. One hand was resting on the girl's thigh, and she let the fingers start to trail up and down it gently. Demi shuddered at the feeling, smiling at her but then trying to refocus on the movie.

"Don't you think Natalie Portman and Mila Kunis are hot, D? I think they're both gorgeous," Naya asked, using her free hand to slide around the back of the couch and play with Demi's hair.

"Uh, yeah. Definitely. Both very sexy."

"Not as sexy as you, though." Naya kissed her softly on the lips and then returned her attention to the movie. Sean grinned at the action, but tried to go back to watching the screen in front of him.

Naya kept her hands moving, playing with Demi's hair and scratching at the back of her neck while trailing fingers up and down her thigh. She was getting dangerously close to the blonde girl's center on each pass, and she could feel Demi's body tense up each time.

"Relax," she whispered into Demi's ear before nibbling on it. "You still okay with this?"

"I'm good," Demi replied with a smile. "I promise." Then she pulled Naya in for a kiss that was notably more heated than the previous one. Sean's eyes were locked on them, and Naya gave him a wink before hearing the moans coming from the screen.

"Oooh I really want to watch this part," Naya exclaimed. All three of them refocused their attention on the movie, and the two gorgeous women that were the source of those moans.

Sean had to admit that while this movie was pretty fucked up, this scene was hot as hell. He watched as the women on screen kissed and moaned and touched each other, but every few seconds his eyes drifted back to the couch. Naya's roaming hands hadn't gone unnoticed and he was struggling to keep his focus.

Demi was on sensory overload. She'd seen the movie before, and this scene more than once (although she wouldn't admit that to everyone) but this experience, watching and listening here with Naya's hands in her hair and inching closer to her center and knowing that Sean was just a few feet away and clearly knew what was happening, it was overwhelming.

After a couple minutes of this, she just couldn't take it anymore. She unbuttoned her pants, took Naya's hand in her own, and guided it under them and into her panties. She let out a deep groan and pulled Naya's face to hers, kissing her deeply. In a matter of seconds Naya's tongue was in her mouth and Sean had completely forgotten there was a movie on at all.

"God, D, you're so fucking wet. Did the movie get you this hot?" Naya asked between kisses, taking the opportunity to lick her way down the blonde girl's neck.

"Not the movie. You. And him watching... fuck, Naya..." she muttered as Naya found that particular spot on her neck and bit down. She knew there would be a mark tomorrow, but she figured that's what they had makeup artists for.

Her hand was still on Naya's guiding it over her aching clit, her hips bucking up trying to get more contact. She bit her lip as she glanced over at Sean and saw the huge grin on his face, along with the large tent in his pants.

She smiled at him, glancing down at his hard-on, and then nodded at him. He got the message and undid his fly, letting his dick press up through the hole in his boxers. She was impressed with its size, and while watching him was fun, she was more interested in the girl whose fingers were circling her clit.

She took control of the situation, pulling off Naya's top and helping her out of her skirt. She took a moment to admire the girl's perfect body before pressing her back into the couch.

Naya pulled Demi's shirt over her head and tossed it aside before Demi stepped out of her pants. Demi then straddled the dark-haired girl's lap, letting her hands roam the girl's body. Naya pulled her down hard so that their bra-clad breasts were pressed together and their lips locked in another heated kiss.

"Holy shit," Sean mumbled to himself as he slowly stroked his cock. This was more than he had ever imagined. These two unbelievably sexy girls were going at it right in front of him. He was sure he had never been harder in his life.

Demi's hips started grinding down against Naya's, the wet spot on her panties growing more and more obvious. She trailed kisses down Naya's neck, taking time to suck and bite.

Naya reached around Demi's back and unsnapped her bra, pulling it away and tossing it to the side. Hands on Demi's thighs, she pushed her back a bit so she could really look at her breasts. Demi moaned as Naya captured a nipple between her lips. Naya bit gently, then licked and sucked at it, making Demi squirm in her lap.

She used her fingers to roll and pinch the other nipple. Demi couldn't hold her body still if she tried. Her hips were rolling down into Naya over and over. Naya switched nipples, taking the other stiff bud into her mouth, this time biting down harder.

"Oh, God Nay yes!" Demi cried out. "Harder, baby please do it harder." Naya hooked one arm around Demi's lower back, trying to keep her body in control as she started to buck harder and harder. She continued to lick and bite down, using her fingers to pinch the other nipple roughly.

"Such a naughty girl, aren't you D? Begging me to be rough with your nipples? You love when I bite and pinch them don't you baby girl?"

Demi threw her head back, hips completely out of control, grinding down wildly against Naya.

Sean had to close his eyes and stop touching his dick completely for fear of blowing his load too soon. This sight was too wild. The shy girl who had walked through the door an hour ago was gone and here instead was this sex goddess that Naya had told him about. He watched as his girl nibbled and sucked at the blonde's full tits.

"Oh God, Naya, I think you could make me cum like this. Fuck."

"Be a good girl and rub your clit for me. Play with it while I bite and suck at your nipples."

Demi slid a hand down into her own panties, letting her fingers glide through the wetness. She pulled it back out and offered two fingers to Naya, who sucked them in greedily, licking off the arousal.

"Fucking hell," Sean mumbled, hand wrapped around the base of his dick. He was trying to hold off but damn if this wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Once Naya had licked her fingers clean, Demi slid her hand back into her panties and started circling her clit. Naya immediately refocused her attention on Demi's aching nipples. They were already red and swollen from all the attention but Naya could see how much Demi loved it.

She started softly on one nipple, just tonguing it gently as Demi started rocking her hips again. Quickly Naya realized that through her own panties, she could feel the motion of Demi's hand pressing into her as she rocked down. It wasn't enough to get her off, but it was enough to make her pussy ache as she licked and sucked the girl's nipples.

Demi was getting desperate. She'd been turned on all day and now this whole situation had her on edge. She started circling her clit more frantically, desperate for release. Naya could sense the urgency and started to bite down harder on one nipple again, pinching the other roughly.

"Fuck me, Nay, that feels so good. I fucking love when you're rough with my nipples I can't fucking stand it. God I need to cum so bad baby."

"Then cum for me Demi. Let yourself go. Rub your clit and feel me biting down on your nipples while my fiance watches us because you are such a naughty, dirty girl. Be a naughty girl and cum for me so he can watch."

Naya clamped down one last time with her teeth and her fingers, pushing Demi over the edge.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," she kept muttering as she rode out her orgasm, fingers still swirling over her clit, hips bouncing up and down on Naya's lap. "Oh, FUCK."

Her body finally relaxed into Naya's, head resting on the girl's shoulder. Naya kissed her head gently and looked over at Sean, who was grinning at her. She noticed that while he had been trying to hold off his own orgasm, watching them had been too much.

"Damn ladies... that was fucking awesome."

…...

AN: I will probably never post 3 chapters so close together again, but I've been overwhelmed by your response and wanted to get more out to you quickly. Please leave a review to tell me what you think - it's what keeps me motivated to write more!

I know some readers didn't want Sean involved at all, but I thought this was a happy medium. I know I can never please anyone but I tried to find something that everyone could enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Smutty goodness ahead.

…...

After Demi had recovered and her body had relaxed, Naya recommended that they move into the bedroom. Sean and Demi quickly agreed, and Demi climbed off of Naya's lap.

As Naya guided the blonde down the hallway, they had a moment alone.

"You still doing okay baby girl?" she asked.

Demi had a huge grin on her face. "I'm perfect, Nay. But I can't wait to get my hands on _you_ now."

Demi pushed Naya gently by the shoulders backwards into the bedroom. She unhooked Naya's bra and tossed it aside, then dragged the girl's soaked panties off as well.

Sean made his way in quietly, content to just watch the show that was going on in front of him. After stripping down to just his boxers, he settled into the armchair in the corner of the room.

Demi pulled off her own cum-covered panties and tossed them at Sean with a shy smile.

"Damn..." he moaned, his cock already starting to thicken again.

Demi moved onto the bed, pulling Naya along with her until the dark-haired woman was fully on top of her. Naya leaned down for a kiss, letting her body hover over Demi's. Both women let out a moan as their nipples dragged against each other.

Demi pushed Naya's legs apart gently with her knee, then pulled the girl down by her hips. Naya let out a gasp as her aching center was pressed into Demi's thigh.

"Oh God, Naya. You're so fucking wet. It's all over my thigh baby."

Forehead pressed against Demi's, Naya mumbled, "That's what you do to me. Touching you and kissing you and watching you cum for me, while Sean's watching us. Fuck, Demi, I don't think I've ever been so turned on."

Demi's hands moved up and down the girl's body, cupping her ass, thumbing at her nipples, pulling gently at her hair. She kissed and sucked at Naya's neck, and with every second she could feel Naya's body rocking harder against her.

Demi glanced down past the end of the bed and saw Sean watching their actions, hand wrapped around his dick, and an idea formed in her head.

"Nay, can we try something?"

"Of course babe. What do you want to do?"

"I want you on your knees, facing Sean."

Naya complied, moving toward the end of the bed and sitting up on her knees. Demi slipped in behind her, pressing against her fully. Naya could feel hard nipples pressing into her back.

Demi licked a trail from Naya's shoulder up her neck and to her ear. She nibbled there lightly.

"So he can watch," Demi said as she positioned both hands on Naya's body. Her left hand wrapped around to tease the girl's aching nipples; the right hand started by tracing over every ridge in Naya's perfect abs, then slipped down into her wetness. Lips working at Naya's neck, she swirled two fingers around her swollen clit.

She bit down hard, hard enough to leave a mark, and felt Naya's hips pushing forward against her hand. She pulled her hand away and held her fingers out for Sean to see.

"Can you see that? See how fucking wet she is? She wants it so bad. Her hips are pushing forward, trying to get me to fuck her."

Sean was still holding Demi's soaked panties in one hand while stroking his cock slowly with the other.

"Goddamn, D. Fuck, that's so fucking hot. She's dripping all over you."

Demi's lips kept working up and down Naya's neck, licking and sucking as fingers toyed with her nipples.

"Demi please, please I need you to fuck me. I can't take it," Naya begged.

Demi dragged her fingers through Naya's wetness, teasing her entrance before plunging them deep in her pussy. She allowed her thumb to stroke at the girl's clit as she thrust two fingers in and out.

It only took a few minutes of this before Naya was unwilling or unable to support her own weight anymore and fell forward onto her elbows. This left Demi on her knees behind the girl, hips pressed obscenely into Naya's ass from behind.

Naya's ass was now pressing back into her hard on every stroke. Demi struggled to maintain a rhythm, fingering the girl as deep as she could while rutting against her ass.

Naya locked eyes with Sean, biting her lip as she watched his hand working up and down the length of his dick.

"Sean, it feels so good," she moaned. "God I can feel her juices on my ass when she presses up against me, and her fingers inside, and on my clit, it's amazing baby."

"Nay, you're so fucking hot. Letting me watch while she fucks you. Look at you, you're on your hands and knees for her while she's fingering you and you're practically begging for more. You're close, aren't you babe? You want to cum all over her fingers, I can see it."

"Oh God, I can feel it," Demi added. "She's getting so tight around my fingers. She's so close."

Hearing her two lovers discussing how close she was to cumming? It was just too much. Naya slipped one hand under her body and started rubbing at her clit frantically, needing so badly to fall over the edge.

Her eyes never left Sean's as she pushed pack harder and faster against Demi, knowing that the pressure of her ass against Demi's clit must be making the blonde crazy.

Finally she broke. Her hand grabbed at Demi's, pushing her fingers in deep and holding them there as her hips thrust forward, riding them. She could feel Demi's nipples pressing into her back as the girl pressed completely against her, hips unable to stay still as she felt Naya's pussy spasming around her fingers.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming too," Demi moaned as her hips thrust against Naya's ass uncontrollably. Demi lost control and her body crumpled into Naya's.

"God, you two are going to be the death of me," Sean moaned, still stroking his thick cock slowly.

The girls took a few seconds to relax and normalize their breathing before Demi moved her lips to Naya's ear.

"Can I watch?" she whispered. "I don't know if I'd want to do anything with him or if either of you would even want that, but God I want to watch you suck him."

Naya smiled at the girl and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Of course, baby girl."

She looked at Sean. "Hey baby, Demi wants to watch me suck your big cock. Are you okay with that?"

"Fuck! Naya you can't talk like that if you don't want me to shoot my load right now. Shit."

Naya grinned as she crawled to the end of the bed. Demi positioned herself at the headboard so that she could watch what was happening.

Naya straddled Sean's lap for a moment, feeling his length pressing against her stomach as she kissed him deeply. Then she dropped to the floor and pulled his boxers down over his throbbing dick.

Demi watched as Naya ran her tongue along his considerable length. From where she was sitting, she couldn't see much of the action directly, but just watching Naya's head bobbing in his lap and seeing the reactions on his face was getting her going again.

She'd never been the type for multiple orgasms before, but now she was just so turned on by the situation that she didn't think she could stop at one or two. She dropped a hand between her legs and ran her fingers through the wetness she found there.

She bit her lip as she noticed Sean watching her. He winked and smiled at her as she began tugging at her nipples.

"Hey Nay?" she asked. Naya looked up from her kneeling position on the floor.

"Yeah babe?"

"I uh... I need more... like something in me... do you have any toys or anything?" Demi asked shyly.

"Nightstand," she replied quickly. Demi reached over to the nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. There she found an extremely thick anatomically-correct purple vibrator. She hesitated for a moment.

"It's clean. Please, God, use it. So hot," Naya mumbled.

"I'll second that," Sean added.

Demi slid back over to the middle of the bed and got comfortable as Naya went back to running her tongue along Sean's length.

She turned on the vibrating function to the lowest setting and let the tip of the toy rest against her clit. She teased there for only a few seconds before placing it at her entrance. She took a deep breath and then pushed it in deep in one stroke.

Sean couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. His hands held Naya's hair back gently as he told her what she was missing.

"Fuck, Nay," Sean moaned. "She's fucking herself baby. She's watching us and she's fucking herself with that vibrator so hard baby, it's so hot. She's so hot Naya. Fuck."

Demi's eyes stayed on the couple, watching as Naya attempted to take Sean's whole length down her throat. Her free hand pinched at her nipples as she buried the vibrator in her wet pussy over and over and over again.

"Oh shit, Naya, I'm gonna cum baby..."

Demi watched as Sean's body went stiff. She continued fucking herself harder and harder as she watched as Naya pulled away and he shot his load all over his stomach.

Naya quickly kissed him and then made her way over to the bed again. She moved up next to Demi, letting her hands run up along the girl's thigh.

"Don't stop, D. God you're so fucking hot like this, fucking yourself. You are unbelievably sexy baby. You need to cum again?"

"Yes, God yes," Demi moaned in reply.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Rub my clit... please..."

Sean watched as Demi fucked herself furiously with the vibrator. Naya slipped her hand down Demi's stomach and into her wetness. She thumbed the girl's clit, trying to keep the rhythm that Demi was setting.

It only took a few more seconds before she exploded. Never having had three orgasms in one night before, she was surprised that it was just as powerful as the previous two, if not moreso. She thrust the toy deep inside and rode out the powerful waves and aftershocks as Naya continued to stroke at her clit gently.

Finally the waves passed and she instinctively curled into Naya's body. Naya wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled in her.

"God, Demi, you're so beautiful," she muttered.

After just laying in Naya's arms for a few minutes, Demi started to get up to look for her clothes. Naya grabbed her hand and pulled her back into bed.

"Stay?" she asked rather shyly.

"I couldn't. I need to get home and I would just be in the way," Demi replied.

Sean stood up, pulling his boxers back on. "No seriously, D. Stay. I've got an early meeting at the studio tomorrow so I'm heading back to my place for the night. I know Naya would love for you to spend the night. Please, stay."

"Well... okay," Demi replied. Naya grinned and pulled the girl back into her body, wrapping her up again.

Sean got dressed and kissed both girls on the cheek before heading out. It was only a few minutes before the girls fell asleep, Naya's arm draped across Demi's body as they snuggled under the blankets.

...

Please please please review if you want to read more of this story! Your reviews are what motivates me to write.

For those who aren't interested in seeing Sean in this story- rest assured, I think this will be the most involved he gets. The bulk of this story will remain between Naya and Demi.


	8. Chapter 8

Naya was lying on the couch in her trailer, trying to get in a quick nap. Her call time had been early again, but they had gotten through several scenes quickly and now had some down time before the next setup.

It had been a week since Demi had spent the night and Naya hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. The entire experience had been surreal.

It was amazing to her that Sean had recommended that she hook up with Demi in the first place, but she never could have imagined the scenario that had come of it. Sean was not only okay with her being with Demi, he encouraged it. Demi knew that she was in a relationship with Sean and was okay with it- hell, she didn't even mind him watching. How was she possibly that lucky?

Naya had spent all of her free time over the last week analyzing the situation. She was trying her best to make sure that no one got hurt, herself included. She knew that nothing had changed between her and Sean, if anything she loved him more for allowing her this freedom. But she also couldn't deny the feelings she had for Demi and how much she enjoyed their time together. It was just so much to take in.

As she was over-analyzing for the hundredth time that week, she heard a knock on her trailer door. With a sigh, she got up from the couch and made her way over, not anxious to see who needed her in hair or makeup or on set in the next five minutes.

Instead she let out a squeal as she opened the door. "Demi! I didn't think you were shooting until this afternoon and oh my god your hair! It looks amazing!"

With a laugh, Demi made her way into the trailer and sat down. "You really like it?"

"Of course! Not everyone can pull off the blue look like you can baby girl!" Naya grinned, allowing her hands to run through Demi's hair.

"Well, you know me. I got bored with the blonde, and luckily I made sure it was in my contract that I could change my hair whenever, as long as it wasn't in the middle of shooting an episode. I'm so glad you like it!" Demi tugged at Naya's hand and pulled the girl into her lap.

"I don't just like it, I love it. It's sexy as hell. Or maybe that's just you," Naya said as she placed kisses along Demi's jawline.

"How long do you have?" Demi asked, hands sliding up under Naya's shirt to feel the warmth of her skin.

"Should be at least an hour. We got done early with our morning scenes and Lea's call isn't until noon."

"Perfect," Demi moaned, capturing Naya's lips with her own. She let her hands run up and down the girl's back. Since Naya was between scenes, she had thrown on a pair of sweats and a loose off-the-shoulder t-shirt that Demi noticed appreciatively had not been paired with a bra.

"You know, hair and makeup are going to kill me if I keep sending you back to them all disheveled every time you have a break," Demi kidded as she kissed her way down Naya's neck.

"Well maybe if you didn't insist on marking me every time we made out it wouldn't be so obvious," Naya joked back.

Demi bit down in just the right spot and Naya let out a deep, sexy moan.

"And maybe if you didn't make that noise every time I did it, I could be held responsible for my actions," Demi replied with a laugh.

Naya kissed her hard and then pushed her back against the couch. She placed her knees on either side of Demi's body, straddling her lap. She allowed her hands to run up along Demi's stomach and cup her breasts through the fabric of her shirt.

Demi's hands trailed down Naya's back and landed firmly on her ass. She squeezed gently at first, then harder, encouraging Naya to grind down against her body.

Lips nibbled and sucked down Demi's neck and then continued as far down as the plunging neckline of her shirt would allow. Hands worked and kneaded at Demi's tits, making the girl rock up into her.

"Have I told you lately how fucking sexy you are?" Naya asked with a moan.

"Fuck, nothing compared to you Nay. God, I can't even handle how hot you are."

"Demi, I am dripping wet for you baby," Naya whined, her hips pushing down trying to get more pressure.

"I don't believe you," Demi replied with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Naya asked, confused.

"I don't believe you. You're gonna have to prove it."

Naya laughed and stood up, pulling off her t-shirt and tossing it aside before slipping her sweats and panties down her long legs. She took Demi's hand in hers and guided it between her legs.

"Believe me now?" she asked with a sexy smile.

"Fuck, Naya," Demi muttered as her fingers slipped through silky wetness. "Damn. I want you on the couch. Now."

"Mmm, I like when you're bossy," Naya laughed as she lay down across the length of the couch. Demi had moved onto her knees on the floor. She spread Naya's legs open and started placing light licks and kisses up the girl's thighs.

One hand held Naya's leg in place while the other trailed up her body to play with her already straining nipples. She drank in the view of Naya's body. There was something so perfectly sexy about the way the girl was so open and exposed to her.

Clearly Naya's body was amazing, but what really got to Demi was the way it reacted to her touch. The way she could make the girl's hips push up, straining for contact. The way her nipples were hard and begging for attention. The way her clit was aching and swollen and desperate to be touched.

She couldn't wait any longer and she moved forward, laying light licks across Naya's clit. The soft moan the girl let out just made her that much more aroused. She traced shapes and letters with her tongue, Naya's body getting more and more out of control with each second.

Demi traced her fingers along Naya's thigh and lined them up at her drenched entrance.

"Please," she heard Naya moan as she pushed forward gently. Two fingers sank into warm wetness. Demi had to close her eyes and regroup for a moment as the heat made her head spin.

"More... please more, D."

Naya let out a whimper as she felt the fingers pull away, but was quickly overwhelmed by the feeling of Demi re-entering with three fingers instead.

"Oh my God, baby... yes..." Demi pushed her fingers in deep, allowing the dark-haired girl to adjust for a few seconds before beginning to pump them in and out. She was overwhelmed at the feeling, unable to even process how tight and wet Naya was.

She allowed her thumb to flicker over the girl's clit. Naya's hips pushed up immediately and she was rewarded both with more contact against her clit and fingers deeper in her wetness.

Naya's hands flew to her own breasts, squeezing them and pinching at the nipples as Demi's fingers fucked in and out of her. Her head was tossed back against the couch, body desperate for release.

"God Nay you're so beautiful," Demi whispered. "Will you cum for me angel? I want to watch you."

"So close," Naya gasped.

Demi increased the pressure on Naya's clit and pushed her fingers in deep, curling them until they hit that perfect spot.

"Oh God oh God oh God" Naya mumbled, tumbling over the edge without restraint. Her hips were thrusting up and down, causing Demi's fingers to hit that spot over and over and over.

"Oh yes, baby, cum for me, cum all over my fingers. God you're so sexy I love watching when you're cumming for me..." Demi talked Naya through her orgasm, telling her every thought she was having. "So perfect Nay, so gorgeous. Love making you cum, feeling you tightening around my fingers, my God."

As the last wave passed, Naya pulled Demi up onto the couch with her and they shared sweet kisses until Naya fell asleep in her arms.

Demi traced light kisses across the sleeping girl's forehead, taking in her beauty. She thought about their situation and was amazed at how right everything felt. She wondered how on earth this wasn't awkward, why she was okay with the scenario, why it was all so comfortable.

Before she had a chance to worry too much, there was a knock on the door and a P.A. announced that Naya was needed in makeup.

…...

A few hours later they had finished recording the musical number that they were shooting for the day and Demi made her way back to her own trailer to get changed and gather her things. As she entered, she noticed a gorgeous vase of flowers that definitely hadn't been there when she'd left.

She figured one of the P.A.s must have brought them in when she was on set. She noticed a card lying on the counter next to the vase with her name on it. She opened it to see the messy handwriting.

D-

Just wanted to say thanks for being so good to our girl lately. I've never seen her so happy. Thought you lovely ladies would enjoy a weekend at the spa. Have fun!

-Sean

Tucked inside the card was a brochure for one of the most exclusive luxury resort spas in L.A. Scrawled across the front were the words "Nov. 23-24, VIP package, my treat."

Demi grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Naya asking her to stop by when she had a minute. Just a few minutes later Naya was at her door.

"Did you know about this?" Demi asked, nodding toward the flowers.

"About what? Who are the flowers from?" Naya replied. Demi handed her the card and the brochure. She read through them and smiled.

"No, I had no idea he was doing this. That's so cool! I can't wait to spend a whole weekend with you!"

Demi pulled Naya by the waist until their bodies were pressed together. "That was so very sweet of him. Be sure to tell him thank you for me. And maybe sometime we'll come up with a way to thank him together," she added with a wink.

…...

AN: Thank you guys so much for all the comments on the last chapter. You have no idea how much I love the feedback! Please please please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think about this chapter and where the story is going.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's your smut warning...

…...

"I can't wait Nay! Only two more days until our spa weekend!" Demi exclaimed. She was lying on the couch in Naya's trailer with her legs draped across the girl's lap.

"Me too, babe! It's been forever since I had a massage plus I heard the facials at this place are fabulous. And you know, the company won't be too bad either," she added with a smile, fingers running up and down Demi's legs.

Demi swatted Naya's hand away and stuck her tongue out at the girl. "Just not too bad? Hmph... well that's fine. I'm mostly excited about the mani/pedi anyway," Demi replied, trying hard to avoid eye contact with her girl even as a smile was creeping up on her face.

Naya took Demi's hand in her own and brought it to her lips, kissing it softly. "You know there's no one else I'd rather spend my weekend with, baby girl."

Biting her lip, Demi couldn't fight the grin that Naya had caused. If she was being honest with herself, she'd have to admit that she was a little scared of the way that Naya made her feel. One sweet sentence like that and her heart was racing.

"I wonder how much longer it's going to be before they're ready for me," Naya mused. "I'm so glad you stayed to hang out with me! How do you want to kill the time?"

"Can we just talk?" Demi asked shyly.

"Of course babe. What do you want to talk about?"

"How about we play a little game? I get to ask you a question, anything I want, then you get a turn," Demi suggested.

"Sounds good. Whatcha got for me?" Naya shot back with a smile.

"Had you ever been with another woman before me?"

"Oh, so dirty questions. Even better," Naya laughed. "Guess it depends on your definition of been with. Sex? No. But I've kissed girls before. Well, obviously I had to for work. But for fun, too," she replied with a wink. "Oh and if we're playing this game you clearly have to answer your own questions, babe."

A blush started forming across Demi's cheeks. "Yeah, I'd been with girls before you."

Naya raised her eyebrow at the blue-haired girl.

"What? My fans actually THROW their bras on-stage. Like you wouldn't take the opportunity to experiment here and there..."

Naya laughed at Demi's obvious embarrassment. "I'm not judging you sweetheart. Just laughing at how red you turned talking about that. My turn now, right?" Demi nodded in reply.

"How many orgasms have you had in one night?" Naya asked, massaging Demi's feet softly as they talked.

"Well... um..." Demi mumbled, the red in her cheeks becoming more pronounced. "Before the other night with you and Sean, I'd never had more than one before. So the most is the three I had that night."

A moan slipped from Naya's lips before she could control herself.

"What was that about?" Demi asked with a little smile.

"Just remembering you that night. How sexy you are," Naya leaned in to give the girl a kiss. "And thinking how lucky I am to have been the only one to get you to multiple orgasms."

"So what about you? How many have you had?"

"I think the most in one night was five or six, but when I get to that point it all just feels like one big orgasm so it's hard to count."

Demi grinned. "I'd like to watch that sometime." She took a second to think of her next question.

"What's your biggest turn-on?"

"Dirty talk," Naya replied instantly. "Just super-dirty, detailed descriptions and words. God, nothing gets me going faster."

Demi thought back to that night on the phone and realized that it made a lot of sense in this context.

"What about you, sexy girl?" Naya asked, hands now working their way up under Demi's dress to massage her thighs.

"My nipples. Having them pinched and bitten, hard"

"Bullshit." Naya grinned at the girl.

"What? Why bullshit?" Demi asked.

"Because I already knew that. Gimme something else," Naya explained with a playful grin.

"Fine!" Demi let out an overly-dramatic exasperated sigh. "Let's see... other things that turn me on... a hand on the small of my back while we're out in public, sexy abs (male or female), and uh..." she thought for a second before continuing, "I didn't realize this until just recently, but uh... being called your naughty girl."

At this admission, Naya slipped her fingers up to the material of Demi's panties, tracing over the fabric. She could feel the heat and knew that this conversation was making the girl wet.

"Right. So. Um, my question?" Naya fumbled over her words. Demi laughed at having temporarily unnerved the other girl.

"Yep, your turn Nay."

"What's the most adventurous place you've ever had sex?"

Demi stopped to think it over. "Gosh, I haven't really done it anywhere that wild. I mean there was one time I hooked up with one of my band members in the back of the tour bus while the others were up front, and that was pretty hot, but that's all I've got really. What about you?"

Naya grinned as she thought about her answer. "It was in the dressing room of an upscale clothing store, a few months back. Sean had gone out shopping with me and I knew he was bored out of his mind but he was being such a good sport about it that I decided to reward him." She glanced over at Demi who was listening attentively.

"More?" Naya asked. Demi nodded.

"So I snuck him into the dressing room while the attendant wasn't paying attention. I pushed him down onto the bench in the corner and pulled his pants and boxers down. He was already getting hard just from thinking about it." Naya's was watching Demi closely. She had closed her eyes, one hand gripping the couch tightly as she listened to the story.

Naya slipped her fingers under the fabric of Demi's panties.

"Oh God..." Demi moaned.

"More?" Naya asked again.

"Please. Tell me."

Naya dragged her middle finger up and down the girl's wet slit as she continued. "I knew we didn't have much time before the saleswoman came back to check on me. I took him in my mouth, but it only took a few seconds before he was fully hard and ready. I just pulled my panties off and flipped my skirt up. He got up and placed my hands against the wall before he took me from behind."

"Damn, Naya. Feels so good." Demi was trying to hold it together, struggling to keep her composure as Naya's fingers circled her clit while telling her such a dirty story.

"God, D, he fucked me so hard. He was pushing so deep and he felt so good. I knew it probably wouldn't take him long to get there because what we were doing was so hot, and I didn't expect to get myself off, I was just taking care of him. But he knew how to get to me. While he was fucking me, his lips were at my ear whispering all those dirty things he knew I love to hear. He told me what a bad girl I was, letting him fuck me right there in public. He told me how good I felt, how tight and wet I was for him. He just kept talking to me while he was inside me and it pushed me over the edge. I came hard on his dick while he was fucking me. It was so hot baby."

"God, that's sexy Nay."

Demi's hips had started rocking up to meet Naya's fingers when there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Rivera? They're ready for you."

"Fuck!" Demi groaned.

"God baby I'm so sorry. I really wasn't trying to tease this time, I wanted to take care of you, but I've gotta go. Shit. Stay here as long as you want, okay?" Naya jumped up before leaning down to kiss Demi hard. Before she realized what she was doing her tongue was in the girl's mouth.

She took a step back. "Fuck. Okay. Seriously have to go. I'll call you later tonight. So sorry."

Demi let out a sigh as she relaxed back into the couch cushions and tried to decide what to do. She knew what she _should _do was calm herself down, go get some coffee, and make her way over to the X-Factor studio to start prepping for the live show later that night.

But her body was already on edge and she just didn't think she was going to be able to settle down without getting some release first. She moaned out at the thoughts she was having. Was she really going to fuck herself right here in Naya's trailer?

A grin crossed her face and she grabbed her phone. If Naya liked dirty talk, well then, she could talk dirty. She tapped out a quick message.

(4:34pm) Message To: Naya  
Nay, I can't believe you just left me here in your trailer, so hot and wet for you. I'm literally aching for your touch. I wanted to cum all over your fingers so badly, but since you had to leave me alone, I guess I'll have to do it myself...

(4:35pm) Message From: Naya  
Oh fuck, D. Why would you tell me that? I'm in makeup right now and I bet they could see my whole body start to blush when I read that.

(4:35pm) Message To: Naya  
Just thought you'd want to know, since I'm still in your trailer and all. I just pulled my dress off, I didn't want it on my skin any more. Now I'm lying on your couch in just my panties and bra. And you remember how wet my panties already are, don't you Nay?

(4:39pm) Message From: Naya  
Oh God, yes I do. I remember baby girl. I want to taste you so bad.

(4:42pm) Message From: Naya  
We're about to start rolling, so I'm gonna have to put my phone away. Sorry, you know how much I want to be in there with you instead.

Naya made sure her phone was silenced and put it in her bag, then took a deep breath to clear her head. She only had one more short scene to get through, but knowing what was happening in her trailer at that moment was distracting to say the least.

It was several hours later when they finally finished up for the day. Naya knew that Demi must have left a while ago, needing to get from Paramount over to Television City for her live show that night. She pulled her phone out of her bag and saw that she had eight missed texts.

(4:43pm) Message From: Demi  
I understand. But I'm still going to tell you what I'm doing, since you started this and all. God, I'm drenched Nay. One hand is down my panties, and I'm just playing in my wetness right now.

(4:45pm) Message From: Demi  
Thinking about your sexy body and those abs... how badly I want to lick every inch of them. My nipples are so hard, Naya. I need you to bite and suck them. I'm pinching them hard but it's just not the same.

(4:45pm) Message From Demi:  
Took the bra off. Was going to take off the panties too but thought it would be rude to leave a stain on your couch. You know what I keep thinking about? That first night we spent together. Getting my first taste of you, how I knew right away that I was addicted.

(4:46pm) Message From: Demi  
But then I think of the next morning and I go crazy. The way you made me cum all over your face... I never thought I'd be comfortable doing that but something about you Naya, you just made me crazy.

(4:47pm) Message From: Demi  
God, but then when I think of last week at your place. With Sean there watching us... knowing how hard he was just from watching you and me. Then watching you suck him? God I'm so horny I can't stand it baby.

(4:47pm) Message From: Demi  
I'm fucking myself with my fingers... it feels good, but you would feel so much better. I'm so close, I need it so fucking bad.

(4:48pm) Message From: Demi  
Oh God I'm about to cum Nay. Wish you were here to taste it.

(4:52pm) Message From: Demi  
Whew. I feel better now. Off to the next job! Hope you have a good night beautiful! Xoxo

The only thing Naya was aware of was how completely soaking wet she was. She took a second to try to get her head on straight before typing out a reply.

(7:53pm) Message To: Demi  
You are absolutely evil! You knew exactly what those texts would do to me and now you're off to do your damn live TV and I'm so wet I can't even think straight.

(7:54pm) Message From: Demi  
Tell Sean I said "you're welcome." You two kids have fun tonight. TTYS babe. ;)

…...

AN: As always, reviews are love! Pretty pretty please leave feedback, it makes me write so much faster!


	10. Chapter 10

...

"God, this place is amazing Naya. I've never felt more relaxed."

The girls had just made their way back to their suite after a full day of luxury, still wearing just their soft robes.

"I know, right? That pumpkin spice facial was to die for and the massage was perfect. I never want to leave here!"

Demi pulled Naya's body against her own and gave her a soft kiss. "Where's your phone? I think we should call Sean and thank him for this amazing weekend."

Naya retrieved her phone from her purse, sitting on the bed next to Demi before making the call. She pressed the speakerphone button and sat the phone on the bed just as the call connected.

"Hey beautiful!" Sean answered.

"Hey baby!" Naya replied.

"Hey Sean!" Demi added.

"How's the day going? Are you lovely ladies having a good time?"

"We are! It's so perfect here, that's why we wanted to call and thank you for this! You're the best!" Demi told him.

"So what did you have done?" Sean asked. As Demi described their massages, manicures, pedicures, and facials, Naya's eyes darkened, noticing the front of Demi's robe gaping open. Demi smiled as she glanced at the girl who couldn't keep herself from staring.

Demi shifted on the bed, leaning back on one arm. This caused her robe to slip further, but she pretended not to notice. Naya was still staring at her with hungry eyes.

Demi kept chatting with Sean about their day as Naya moved closer and untied the girl's robe, letting it fall open completely.

Naya's hands couldn't help but trace over all the skin they could find. Running up Demi's thighs, her fingers dragged up along her stomach until they reached her breasts. She squeezed one full breast in her hand, causing Demi to whimper.

"You okay, D?" Sean asked.

"I'm good. Your fiance is just getting a little feisty. Nothing I can't handle," Demi replied with a grin. She pulled Naya over until the dark-haired girl was straddling her lap and kissed her hard.

"Thanks for the other night, by the way. I don't know exactly what you said to her but she was completely soaked and ready when she got to my place. It was hot as hell, knowing that you'd gotten her so worked up."

Demi laughed. "Well I'm glad you were there to take care of her."

"You two know I'm right here and I can hear you, right?" Naya said, hands still roaming Demi's body.

"Yeah, Nay, we know. But don't even act like your feelings are hurt. We all know how wet it makes you listening to us talk like that," Sean replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naya shot back, repressing a smile.

"Why don't you check and see if she's turned on right now, D?" Sean suggested.

"I think I can do that." Demi kissed the dark-haired girl softly as she moved her hand to Naya's center. Fingers easily slipped through the silky wetness.

"God, Sean, she's soaked."

"Thought so," Sean replied with a smile.

"Shut up, both of you," Naya laughed, before pushing Demi back until she was lying on the bed. Hovering over her, she licked a path down the girl's neck, causing Demi to let out a moan.

"Goddamn, D, that sounds so sexy. What is she doing to you?"

"She's kissing my neck. Oh! Well, biting now. It feels so good, Sean."

Sean could already feel himself getting hard listening to the two gorgeous women on the other end of the line. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the scene in his mind.

"Tell me more, D. I wanna know what's happening," Sean requested as Naya continued licking down the curvy girl's chest.

"God... she's on top of me. I pulled her into my lap earlier but then she pushed me down onto the bed. She started at my neck and she's kissed and sucked her way down. Oh, fuck, now she's sucking my nipple. Oh!" Demi let out another moan as Naya bit down.

"Damn, Naya, you're such a bad girl. You can't even wait to get off the phone before you start attacking her. Such a naughty, naughty girl." Naya whimpered but didn't stop biting Demi's nipples.

"Fuck, Sean... the way she bites them is so damn good. Wish you were here to watch it."

"Goddamn, Demi, you know I wanna watch. It makes her so fucking hot when I'm watching the two of you, doesn't it? I bet just knowing that I'm listening while she's with you is making her horny as fuck. She likes being our naughty girl."

Demi pulled Naya up, pushing the girl's robe off completely, and repositioned her body so that she was sitting up, straddling Demi's stomach.

"You're right, she's so wet. She's straddling me now and it's all over my stomach. God, it's so damn hot," Demi described, her hands running up Naya's thighs.

"Sean, I think I might be obsessed with her abs," Demi added. "Just looking at them like this, fuck, she's so damn sexy."

"Oh God, I know D. She's fucking gorgeous. You both are. It's why this is so fucking hot."

Naya was totally immersed in this game, listening to her two lovers talking about her. It was making her head spin. She was starting to get desperate, her hips rocking back and forth on Demi's stomach. Demi's hands had slipped up her body to play with her breasts.

"Hey Sean? I know what this is doing to me, and I can feel what it's doing to her, but I wanna know how you're doing over there."

"How do you think? I'm hard as fuck, D. Just listening to you two, picturing what you're doing? Fuck, yeah, I'm beyond hard."

"I think she wants to cum," Demi told him, noticing the way the movement of Naya's hips was getting more pronounced. She slid one hand down glorious abs and ran the fingers through Naya's arousal.

"I bet she does. How are you gonna make her cum?"

"Well she's still on top of me. I was thinking it would be pretty hot if she rode my fingers while you listened." Demi's thumb started stroking the girl's aching clit.

"How does that sound Nay? You wanna be our dirty girl and ride her fingers until you cum all over them?"

"God, yes, Sean. I want to so bad. I need to cum, you two are making me so fucking wet." At this admission, Demi pushed two fingers deep into Naya's slick pussy.

"OH, FUCK!" Naya cried out.

"What's she doing to you babe?" Sean asked.

Naya struggled to form the words. "Fingers... in m.. my pussy. God, and her thumb is... fuck! On my clit."

"How does she feel, D?"

"God, she's so tight Sean. She's so fucking tight around my fingers, I can't even imagine what it must feel like for your thick cock. She's so hot already, I'm not even moving my fingers, she's just rocking back and forth on them. I'm just swiping my thumb across her clit. She's drenched."

"Shit, that's so goddamn hot. I wish I could see her fucking herself on your fingers, D."

Demi used her free hand to pinch Naya's hardened nipples. The girl's hips started grinding down harder now in sloppy, uncontrolled movements.

"Sean, she's getting close, I can feel it."

Sean listened to the sounds of both girls moaning and whimpering. He could tell Demi was right.

"Fuck, Naya. So fucking naughty and horny for both of us that you're fucking yourself on her fingers while I listen? God, such a fucking bad girl aren't you?" he prodded, knowing that the dirty words would help push her over the edge.

"Oh God!" Naya whimpered, hips moving down harder and faster.

"You're right, Sean, she's such a bad girl. She's so damn horny, she can't even talk anymore. God, she's just grinding down on my fingers, I can feel how fucking tight she is and how bad she wants to cum. Do you want to listen to it? You want to hear our girl cum all over my fingers? 'Cause she's so damn close. I know she wants to."

"Fuch yeah, I wanna hear it. Cum for us Naya, let go and cum all over her baby."

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," Naya muttered, hips out of control. "Oh my God, yessss," she cried out.

"Oh shit, Sean, she's cumming," Demi moaned, thumb still working the girl's clit. "She's flooding my hand."

"Damn, that's hot. Play with her nipples while she's cumming, she fucking loves that."

Demi took his advice, pinching at Naya's aching nipples while hips continued to grind down against her. She kept her thumb moving on the girl's clit as well, slick arousal coating her hand.

Just as she thought Naya was coming down, the girl's body stiffened again as another wave passed over her. Unable to hold herself up, her body collapsed on top of Demi's and she bit down on the blue-haired girl's shoulder.

"Oh, God, Sean, she's cumming again. Fuck, she's so sexy. Her body, it's unreal. She's so hot, fuck..."

"Fuck, I wish I could see you two. You're both so fucking hot. Damn."

Naya's body finally relaxed as the second wave passed. Demi slipped her cum-covered fingers from Naya's pussy, and the girl immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled it to her own lips.

"Shit, Sean, she's licking her juices off my fingers. My whole hand, really, because it's everywhere. Oh, fuck, that's amazing," she described as Naya licked every drop of her own arousal from Demi's hand.

Demi pulled Naya's body tightly against her, wrapping the girl up in her arms. Naya let out a contented sigh.

"Fuck. Sounds like you ladies need to get cleaned up- maybe a good time to use that jacuzzi tub I saw in the brochure. I'll let you get to it, while I go take a cold shower or some shit."

The girls said their goodbyes to Sean and stayed wrapped up together for a few more minutes before deciding that the tub really was a genius idea.

...

AN: A special thanks to the lovely and talented Truth. Hope. Love for her assistance with this chapter and for being my new unofficial beta!

So what do you guys think? You know how I feel about feedback so as always please please please leave a review! I'd love to know where you'd like to see this story go.


	11. Chapter 11

Demi started running water in the tub while she turned on some soft music and lit the candles that were scattered around the room.

Finally getting her body back under control after two strong orgasms, Naya got up from the bed and met Demi at the tub, stepping up behind her and wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. She placed a sweet kiss to the girl's neck before letting her head rest on Demi's shoulder.

"I'm so glad to be here with you baby girl," she whispered. Demi turned around in the girl's arms, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

"Me too, Nay. So much." Naya helped Demi step in before settling in herself, her back pressed into the blue-haired girl's chest. Demi's arms circled Naya's waist, tracing over her abs.

Naya found the button to turn on the jets and pressed it before relaxing back into Demi's body again. Demi placed soft, sweet kisses all along Naya's neck and back, loving the taste of the girl's tan skin.

They spent what felt like hours enjoying the warm flowing water and the pressure of the jets against their skin. Finally Naya turned around and shifted so that she was sitting in Demi's lap. The girl's arms immediately found their place around her waist again as she leaned in, planting kisses up Demi's neck.

Naya bit and nibbled gently at Demi's earlobe, tugging at it with her teeth. Her hands worked their way up and down Demi's arms, stroking the skin softly. She noticed the girl's nipples were pebbling with arousal once again.

"Wanna take this back to the bed?" Naya whispered as she licked around the shell of Demi's ear.

"God yes."

Naya grabbed a towel from the stand next to the tub and got out, drying herself quickly before grabbing another for Demi. As the blue-haired girl stepped out, Naya wrapped her up in the towel, helping her dry off before they both moved to the bedroom.

"Lay down sweetheart," Naya instructed.

Naya looked at the gorgeous woman lying on the bed and she could think of nothing she would rather do than worship her body. She crawled up to Demi and kissed her softly.

"You just lay back and relax, okay? Let me touch you." Demi smiled shyly and nodded, letting her body relax back into the pillows.

Naya positioned herself at Demi's feet, taking one into her hands. Feet had never really been a turn-on for her, but she found everything about Demi sexy. She traced her fingers over the tattoos she found there, but quickly decided that her fingers weren't enough.

She lifted Demi's foot to her lips and let her tongue trace over the words. Then she kissed every inch of skin all the way up to the girl's ankle. Then she switched to the other foot and repeated the action.

Demi couldn't believe how good Naya's lips felt on her body. She was so relaxed from her day at the spa, and normally Naya touching her like this would make her tense with arousal, but instead something about it was just making her more calm and comfortable.

Naya let her lips trail up Demi's ankles and began to lick and kiss her calves. Moving back to the other leg so as to not miss an inch, Naya retraced the path, feeling Demi shudder beneath her as she lifted the girl's leg up and placed soft kisses to the area beneath her knee cap.

"Naya, you feel so good," Demi moaned, as the girl continued her path up her body. Naya dropped kisses all the way up the girl's thighs.

Demi expected Naya's lips on her heated center next, but the girl surprised her by passing it over on the way to her belly button. Her tongue dipped into it gently, then she took her time licking and kissing all over the girl's soft stomach.

She continued her way up, placing wet kisses against pale skin. Demi let out a sigh as Naya's lips traced over her breasts, but Naya took special care not to touch her hardened nipples.

"God, Nay," Demi sighed as she felt the girl's tongue making its way up her neck. She bit down gently then moved on to meet Demi's lips. The shared a heated, wet kiss before Naya pulled back and reversed course, placing kisses along the girl's neck and collarbone.

Taking Demi's hand in her own and locking their fingers together, Naya kissed her way down Demi's shoulder and arm. She paused there, then brought Demi's hand up to her lips. She pressed a kiss to the girl's palm, before letting her fingers brush over her wrists.

Gently, sweetly, she traced the letters on the tattoos she found there with her fingers. She could feel the scars that the tattoos were meant to cover. She brought the girl's wrist to her lips and placed a soft kiss there.

She looked up and saw that Demi had tears in her eyes.

"Baby, are you okay?" she asked, immediately moving up the bed and pulling the girl into her arms.

Demi let out a laugh and a sob at the same time. "I'm fine, I'm sorry. I'm such a mess."

Naya pulled her in tighter and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"Nothing's wrong. Really. I'm good," Demi deflected.

"If you were good, you wouldn't be crying. What's going on?"

"I really am good. It's just that... you make... you make me feel so loved, Naya. And you know I've had my share of trouble in the past and for a long time I didn't think that I was worthy of anyone's love, but you're here and the way you touch me, it just makes me feel amazing. And I don't want to scare you because I know what we're doing is just sex, I just got overwhelmed for a minute," Demi blurted out.

Naya pulled back from Demi so that she could look her in the eyes.

"Demi, please don't say this is just sex. It's not for me and I don't think it is for you either. I know the situation is... unorthodox. I love Sean so much but I can't deny that I have feelings for you too. You feel loved when I touch you because I care about you so much. You are so beautiful and so perfect and I'm so grateful to have a place in your life."

Demi smiled shyly and buried her face in Naya's chest. "I'm really glad you feel that way," she mumbled.

"Let me show you how I feel, okay my angel?" Naya asked. Demi nodded.

Naya pulled herself up so she was sitting with her back against the headboard, then opened her legs and guided Demi so that she was sitting in between them, Naya's breasts pressed against Demi's back. She ran her hand down the girl's arms, before holding her hands out for Demi to see.

"What do you think of my manicure?" Naya asked. Demi looked at the girl's fingers and let out a laugh.

"You decided to go with the short nails this time, huh?"

Naya pressed her lips to Demi's ear. "Damn right I did. I've wanted to able to fuck you deep with my fingers ever since that first night we spent together."

Demi's body shuddered involuntarily as Naya's teeth tugged on her earlobe. Naya dropped her arms under Demi's and wrapped them around the girl's body.

She started working the girl's nipples, rolling them in her fingers. Demi's head was thrown back, pressed into Naya's shoulder as Naya pinched and pulled them.

Naya rested her head on Demi's shoulder, glancing down to drink in the view of her body. She was entranced by the way Demi's body was moving, pushing back against her own.

One hand continued the assault on Demi's nipple while the other slipped down to cup the girl's sex. One finger slipped easily through her wetness. Naya allowed her fingers to drop down and circle the girl's entrance before pulling back up to tease her aching clit.

"Naya, please..." Demi moaned, hips pushing forward for more.

"Please, what baby girl? Tell me what you want."

Demi groaned. "Please don't tease me. Please put your fingers in me. Please make me cum. Please just do anything."

"Well, when you ask so nicely..." Naya pushed two fingers in as deeply as she could. She had to pause for a moment to take in the feeling.

"God, you're so tight and so warm," Naya muttered in Demi's ear. "And oh, I can feel you clenching around my fingers. That's incredible."

Demi's body was aching for more. One of Naya's hands was still playing with her nipples as she started pumping her fingers in and out slowly.

"Naya your fingers feel amazing baby. So so good," Demi moaned, hands tangled in Naya's hair. Naya kept working two fingers in and out slowly, her thumb swiping over the girl's clit on each stroke. She bit Demi's neck gently and then soothing the ache with her tongue.

Naya was content to take her time and really build Demi up to her release. She pulled her fingers back until they rested just at the girl's wet entrance. Demi whimpered.

"Need more baby girl?" Naya asked.

"Please..."

Naya added a third finger and pushed back in. Demi let out a deep moan.

"So good... God Nay how do you feel so good?" Demi tried to keep her body still, to let Naya control the situation, but she was slowly losing her grip. Naya was still playing with her almost painfully aroused nipples with one hand, while fucking her deep with the other.

"Demi, you're so gorgeous. Watching you like this, my God. It's unreal baby..." Naya started pumping her fingers harder, torn between wanting to stretch this out and needing to make Demi unravel in her hands.

Her fingers moved even faster, providing more pressure on Demi's clit on each stroke. She pressed deep and then changed the motion, curling her fingers rather than pumping in and out.

"Oh my God, Naya... Oh God, so good, oh God..." Demi mumbled almost incoherently. Naya could feel Demi's body struggling to stay still as she pressed back against her. She pressed her lips to the girl's ear.

"So beautiful. I love watching you like this Demi, you're so amazing and perfect. Watching you let go is just so sexy."

Demi bit her lip with a shy smile. "Nay I want to cum for you... please make me cum... I need it so fucking bad baby..."

Naya redoubled her efforts, curling her fingers deep in the girl's pussy while swiping at her clit and pinching down on her nipple. Demi finally lost the battle she'd been fighting to control herself, her hips pushing up to get more.

It only took a few more seconds before the stars exploded behind her eyes. Her hands struggled to pull Naya's body closer, wanting nothing more than to be connected to her.

Naya tried her best to keep her fingers moving inside warm wetness while Demi clamped down around her. She was mesmerized by the feeling of warm walls contracting around her fingers.

She placed soft kisses all along Demi's neck as the girl relaxed back into her body.

"So beautiful..."

...

AN: So what do you guys think? Please review and let me know! It might be a slightly longer delay than normal before the next chapter while I try to work out exactly where I want to go from here. As always, if you have thoughts on what you'd like to see let me know! And a special thanks to Trust. Hope. Love for her assistance on this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Fair warning, there's a little more Sean in this chapter than there has been before. Feel free to skip this chapter if that's not your thing.

...

"So glad to have you back, babe. Did you and D have a good time this weekend?" Sean asked, hugging Naya and then taking the bag off her shoulder and setting it aside.

"We did. It was amazing. Thank you so much Sean, you're the best!" she said, kissing him deeply before pulling him into the living room and sitting next to him on the couch.

"Certainly sounded like you were having a good time when I talked to you," Sean said with a grin. "Everything go good after that?" Naya nodded, her hand running along his thigh.

"Yeah, it was perfect. Exactly what we both needed. Seriously, Sean, thank you. I love you so much."

Sean pulled at Naya's hips until she was straddling his lap. "Love you too, beautiful."

He kissed her gently, hands running up and down her toned body.

Naya pulled back just enough to be able to make eye contact. Her hands traced along Sean's jaw. "Babe, I want to be totally honest with you. That's what you want, right?" she asked softly.

"Of course, Nay. What is it?"

"This weekend with Demi... I know I usually tell you all the dirty details afterwards, but... I guess she and I had a kind of private moment, and I don't feel like I should really get into it without talking to her first. Are you okay with that?"

Sean took both of Naya's hands into his own. "I am. Look, Naya, I can see what that girl means to you. I feel like you need her in your life, and maybe she needs you too. Maybe I'm wrong, but I don't feel like what you and Demi have is a threat to you and me."

Naya shook her head. "It's not, I promise."

"I know it's not totally normal or anything," Sean continued, "but I think that we can make this work as long as we're totally honest with each other. As long as you're still in love with me."

"I am Sean. I one hundred percent am. Honestly, I think you letting me have this with her made me fall in love with you even more. But since we're being totally honest, I think I may be falling in love with her too." Naya let out a laugh. "God, that sounds crazy to say. I know that. But it's what I feel. I don't want to be without you, I want to be your wife; but I think you're right, I need her too."

Sean brought Naya's hands to his lips and kissed them softly. "I know there isn't exactly a guidebook for this, but I say we give it a try."

"So do you want to... be with her too? Or... I guess I don't know how this works?" Naya wondered aloud.

Sean laughed. "I think we're gonna have to make it up as we go along." He pressed a kiss to Naya's lips.

"Clearly she's fucking hot," he added. "But really I don't know her that well. And obviously she's got some say in this too. So maybe we just try to spend some time together, all three of us, and we can get a better grasp on what we all want?"

"That sounds perfect." Naya got up and dragged Sean with her into the bedroom, pulling their clothes off as they went.

…...

It was a couple of weeks later before they were able to find a night that all three of them had free, but eventually their schedules lined up and Naya invited Demi over for dinner with her and Sean.

Naya set the table and warmed the food (okay, maybe it was just takeout, but she's a busy woman, you know...) as she waited for Sean and Demi to arrive. She decided to skip the wine to try to make Demi as comfortable as possible.

To be honest, Naya was a little nervous about the evening. Really they were just supposed to be getting to know Demi better, but she knew it was possible that there would be a discussion about the relationship that was developing between the three of them. How often do you chat with your fiance and sort-of-girlfriend about how your relationship is going to work?

Demi arrived first and Naya greeted the girl warmly. Sean was only a few minutes behind her, and it didn't take long before they were all settled at the table.

They spent the meal really getting to know each other better. After some prodding from Demi, Sean told her the story of how he and Naya had met through Twitter. Naya asked Demi questions about her family, how it felt to be a published author, and how the work on her memoir was going. They discussed Naya's plans after Glee and whether she prefers singing, acting, or dancing. The girls made Sean decide which of the many rappers he'd worked with was his favorite to collaborate with. (He, of course, tried to choose Naya until she pointed out the she wasn't a rapper and made him try again.)

After dinner, Sean volunteered to clean up the dishes. The girls went into the living room, where Demi sat on the couch and Naya immediately dropped into the girl's lap.

Naya pressed a kiss to soft lips, but noticed that Demi's head seemed to be somewhere else.

"What are you thinking about, baby girl?" Demi's pale skin blushed pink at the question.

"Oh, sorry Nay. I just got lost in my thoughts a little." Naya's fingers stroked Demi's stomach.

"Well I wanna know what you were thinking about that's got you turning all red like that," Naya grinned.

Demi laughed. "I was just thinking about last time I was here, and everything that happened. I, uh... well, I was really into watching you and him. I guess I didn't really know I was into that before, but I... I can't stop thinking about it."

"Is that so?" Naya asked, pressing kisses along Demi's neck. "Do you want to watch us tonight?"

"Oh, I uh... that's really... up to you guys I guess. I mean of course I want to, you're both so sexy, but I don't know if you even want... oh!" Demi mumbled as Naya bit at her neck.

"Wait here for a minute, baby girl," Naya instructed before going into the kitchen. She found Sean just finishing up the dishes. She walked up and pinned him between her body and the counter.

"So apparently our girl wants to watch us," she told him, running her hands along his toned chest.

"Fuck, Nay, that's so hot," Sean muttered. "What do you want to do?" He ran his hands down her back, palming her ass and pulling her against him.

"God... I know we need to have a real talk with her soon about where this is going... but damn, that look in her eye baby, she wants to watch so bad. I know she's fucking soaked in there from just thinking about it. And we did want you and her to get to know each other better right? This is one way to do that, I think."

Sean captured her lips, kissing her passionately as their bodies pressed hard against each other. Naya could already feel his length pressing against her, and she knew that he wanted this just as badly as herself and Demi.

"Meet us in the bedroom?" Naya asked.

"Yes ma'am."

As Sean left for the bedroom, Naya re-entered the living room. She pulled Demi up from the couch and kissed her, before whispering in her ear. "Your wish is our command, angel. Come on."

Naya guided her down the hall and into the bedroom, where Sean was waiting.

Sean grinned and took Demi's hand, escorting her to the other side of the room.

"Make yourself comfortable, D." He told her, guiding her so that she was sitting on the bed with her back to the footboard. She sat with her legs stretched out in front of her as Sean crawled across the bed, meeting Naya at the other side. On his knees, he pulled her by her waist until her body was flush against his.

"God, he's so hard already, D," Naya moaned out. "He's getting off on you watching."

Demi bit her lip and smiled. "Well, that's kinda the point, I hope."

Naya joined them on the bed, crawling over to Demi and kissing her, hands roaming her body, before turning back to Sean.

They met near the middle of the bed, both on their knees. He kissed her hard, hands immediately finding her ass and squeezing. She grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his toned chest, before unbuttoning his pants.

Demi could see that he was already so hard that his dick was pushing up through his boxers. She watched as Naya's hand slid into them and pulled it free. It was so long, so thick, it was pressing up against his stomach. Her mouth watered a little at the sight.

Sean pulled back to remove his pants and boxers completely, then unzipped Naya's dress and tossed it aside, leaving her in just her panties. He guided Naya so that she was laying on her back before glancing back at Demi.

The blue-haired girl was clearly aroused, but trying to control herself. He could see that her nipples were hard and pressing against the fabric of her shirt.

"God, she's so beautiful," Demi moaned out as she watched Sean run his hands up Naya's long legs. "You two are so damn hot."

Sean licked at Naya's toned abs and then started sucking at her nipples. He bit and licked the swollen buds, making her body squirm beneath him.

Demi watched Sean's strong hands run down Naya's body. He positioned himself between her legs, kissing her thighs.

"Can you see this, D?" he asked. He pointed out the visible wet spot on her panties. "Look how fucking hot she is for us, she's dripping already." Demi drank in the view before unsnapping her pants and shoving a hand inside.

"Fuck, so am I," she moaned out.

Sean bent down and sucked at the fabric of Naya's panties, right over her clit. She let out a deep moan. Her hips pushed up, greedily searching for more.

"Please, Sean. I need you."

"What do you need, Nay? You know you have to tell me."

"Please baby, I need your thick cock. I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me, so she can watch. Please I'm so wet Sean please," Naya begged.

Sean pulled her panties down her legs, before moving back up until he was hovering over Naya's body.

"Wait," Naya moaned. "Demi... will you come up here?" she asked shyly.

Demi nodded and moved up the bed until she was sitting next to Naya. She took Naya's hand in her own, stroking it softly. A glance at Naya confirmed that she was ready. Demi nodded at Sean and he dropped his hips, pushing the first couple of inches in.

Naya let out a deep moan as she felt him enter her. "God, he's so big Demi. Feels amazing."

Demi felt Naya's grip on her hand tighten as Sean pushed in further until he bottomed out in her tight heat.

"How does it feel, sweetheart?" Demi asked.

"So damn good, Demi. He's so thick and it just feels so good." Sean pulled out until just the head was inside.

"You want more, Nay?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, God yes. Fuck me, please, baby." Sean dropped his hips again, this time settling into a rhythm as he pumped in and out. Using one hand to support his weight, the other found Naya's clit and began rubbing it gently.

"Demi," Naya moaned. "Kiss me? I want to kiss you while he's fucking me." Demi smiled and moved in closer, pressing her lips to Naya's. The kiss was sloppy and unfocused, lips and tongues all over.

Demi never let go of Naya's hand, loving the way Naya squeezed harder when something felt particularly good. Her other hand, though, was buried in her panties, working her own clit furiously.

She watched as Sean's hips thrust down against Naya's time and time again. She remembered how tight Naya's pussy was around her fingers and wondered how it must feel for him.

"God, Naya, I don't think I've ever felt you so fucking wet before baby. You're loving this aren't you? Such a bad girl, making out with her while I'm fucking you deep. You want to cum all over my dick while you're kissing her, don't you?" Naya's pussy clenched down around him, the naughty thoughts causing her arousal to peak.

"Fuck, baby, you're choking my cock. God, you're so hot," Sean panted, his movements temporarily stilled.

Between kisses, Demi started muttering dirty thoughts in Naya's ear. "God Naya look at you. You've got this thick cock buried in you and you're kissing me and begging for more. You're so horny you just can't help it aren't you? You're just a slut for his big cock, you need to cum all over it don't you honey?"

"OH, FUCK!" Naya cried out. "God yes, I need it, please oh my God I'm gonna cum, I'm so close."

Demi looked at Sean and he grinned and nodded as they silently agreed it was time. He started thrusting into Naya again, bottoming out on each thrust as his thumb stroked her clit.

Demi bit and licked at Naya's neck while she pinched at the girl's aching nipples.

"Oh, God, she's gonna cum," Sean moaned as he felt her tighten around his dick. "Shit, so am I."

Naya pulled Demi to her, kissing her deeply while her body shook as her orgasm overtook her. Demi held her hand all the way through it, the other hand thumbing at Naya's nipples until she knew the girl couldn't take anymore.

As soon as Naya had come down, she looked up and down Demi's body hungrily. Sean saw the look in her eyes.

"I hate to go, ladies, but I've got to meet up with some friends tonight." He kissed both girls on the cheek. "Nay, I trust that you'll take good care of D here?"

"You bet I will."

They all said their goodbyes before Naya turned her attention back to the sexy woman in her bed.

"Your turn, baby girl."

…...

AN: Happy Thanksgiving all! Thanks so much for reading, and remember to leave a review if you're enjoying the story! It motivates me to crank out new chapters faster!


	13. Chapter 13

Demi was sitting at her desk, poring over a notebook filled with song lyrics. She'd been sitting there for over an hour, scribbling down lines and then scratching them out, letting out a sigh now and then as her frustration built.

Naya stood in the doorway watching the woman at work. She had come to Demi's place after work the night before and they ended up staying up most of the night just watching TV and cuddling on the couch.

Naya entered the room, crossing to the chair Demi was sitting in and bent down to give her a quick kiss Then she moved her hands to the girl's shoulders.

She could feel the tenseness that had settled there, so she began to massage Demi's shoulders and back through her t-shirt. Demi let out a little moan and closed her eyes, finally taking a moment to focus on something other than the stress of doing both Glee and X-Factor, working on her next album, and thinking about her next tour. She pulled her long blue hair over the front of her shoulder, allowing Naya easier access to her back.

Naya used her thumbs to massage the back of Demi's neck, working her way up to the bottom of her scalp. Then she began to work her fingers through her hair and against her head, trying to apply enough pressure to relieve some of the tension she knew Demi was holding there.

Demi's body pressed back against Naya's as hands worked back down to her shoulders, grasping them firmly. Naya began to knead the muscles in her hands, finally feeling some of the tension release.

Demi let out a deep breath and muttered, "You are so unbelievably good at that."

"I know," Naya replied smugly.

"You are also unbelievably full of yourself, did you know that?" she asked, still smiling, as she turned back to look at the dark-haired girl.

Naya smiled as she replied, "You know I just like to make you laugh, baby girl."

"I know. And I love it," she answered as she pulled Naya's body to her until the girl was sitting in her lap in front of the desk. She kissed her, and while it started out soft and sweet, it quickly grew hot and passionate.

Her hands were wrapped around Naya, running up under her t-shirt and caressing bare skin. Naya was rapidly becoming aroused by her touch. It didn't take long before she could feel her nipples hardening and her pussy starting to react.

Naya felt like Demi's hands were touching every part of her body simultaneously as she stroked every inch of bare skin she could reach. Apparently that wasn't enough for Demi – she pulled Naya's shirt off and then ran her hands down bare arms, giving her goosebumps.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," she whispered as she placed a trail of kisses starting just below Naya's ear all the way down her neck, to her collarbone, then to the top edge of her bra. Naya ached for her to go further, but she continued to tease, kissing just along the top of her bra, tracing it all the way across the girl's chest.

Demi pulled Naya's hair out of the ponytail she had tied it back in, letting it fall down around her shoulders. She ran her hands through Naya's hair, holding the girl close to her body as she continued to tease.

But Naya needed more. She reached to pull Demi's shirt off, but Demi blocked her hands, never stopping her trail of wet kisses.

"I'm in control here, Naya. Not you," she said with a devious smile.

"Good! Then control me baby… I need you to touch me, to suck my nipples, to rub my clit, anything. Please just fuck me Demi!" Naya moaned out to her.

But she refused to change her pace. Still holding Naya in her lap, she continued to lick and kiss all across her chest above her bra. She did slip one hand between Naya's legs, though, and the simple pressure of her hand on the outside of Naya's jeans was enough to make the dark-haired girl shiver.

Naya could feel herself flooding with wetness. She needed Demi's touch, but she knew that it was going to be on Demi's terms, not her own.

Demi unbuttoned Naya's jeans and slipped her hand down into them, but kept it on the outside of her panties. Naya's eager clit was begging for her touch, but she simply cupped her hand around the girl's pussy and held it still there. Naya began to rock her body back and forth in Demi's lap, forcing the girl's hand to rub against her pussy.

Naya caught Demi's lips with her own, kissing her deeply. She tried to make the girl see how hot she was for her, how much she needed Demi to make her cum. Demi was kissing back fiercely, but showed no signs of any plan to move faster.

Naya kept driving her hips back and forth in Demi's lap, just to feel the pressure of the girl's hand on her mound.

"Demi, please? You're making me so fucking crazy. Please touch me?" she begged.

"I know I'm making you crazy baby and I love it so much. It's so sexy just to watch your body react, to see what you do when you're so hot you can't stand it," Demi replied with an evil little smile.

Demi leaned in for another kiss, slipping her tongue into Naya's mouth as the girl continued to rock back and forth on her. Naya was getting desperate. She tried moving her hand into her own panties to get some release, but Demi wasn't having it.

Finally Demi kissed her way up Naya's neck until her lips were at the girl's ear and she whispered, "You want to cum Naya?"

She almost whimpered her reply, "So badly."

"Stand up." It wasn't a request. Naya noted that she was beginning to like this slightly dominant side of Demi. Naya stood in front of her, facing her.

"Turn around," she said firmly. Naya turned, and felt Demi's hands on her hips, pulling her pants and panties down to her ankles. Naya went to step out of them, but Demi stopped her.

"Leave them," she said. "Now bend over for me."

Naya did as she was told, bending herself over the desk. She was finally rewarded with Demi's touch on her bare skin. Both of Demi's hands reached out to squeeze Naya's ass, as the dark-haired girl spread her legs as wide as she could with her pants still at her ankles.

Demi ran her hands all over Naya's ass and down her thighs, feeling the smooth skin. Naya's breasts were pressed against the top of the desk, and the cool surface was making her even hotter. Her arms grasped the desk, trying to hold herself steady as Demi's hands worked their way toward her overexcited pussy.

Naya heard the sound of the first slap to her ass before she felt it. Her pussy almost flooded right there at the thought of this sexy girl bending her over the desk and spanking her. She let out a deep moan of approval and Demi spanked her again.

"God, Naya, you are such a bad girl. Bending over the desk so I can spank you? So naughty, baby. And it seems like you like being spanked, don't you?"

All Naya could do was whimper. Her clit was beginning to ache for attention as Demi ran one hand up her back, quickly undoing the clasps on her bra but not actually allowing her to pull it off. She simply pulled it apart so she could run her hands up and down the smooth skin of Naya's back.

She continued smacking Naya's ass hard enough for it to sting but not enough to cause any serious pain. Naya tried to edge forward so that she could at least rub her aching clit against the desk, but Demi held her hips firmly in place.

"Such a horny girl, aren't you? Getting so hot from me spanking you that you're trying to rub up against a fucking desk for relief? So fucking naughty, Nay. God, I bet you are soaked right now."

"God I am baby I'm so wet for you, please just touch me. I'll do anything you want, please just fucking touch me, please..." Naya could barely form coherent thoughts but she was still moaning out, begging for more.

"Demi baby please I need you to touch me. Ugggggh God please fuck me, just put your fucking fingers in me or put your tongue in my pussy please. You're gonna make me cum so goddamn hard if you'll just touch me please," she begged.

"Fuck, I love hearing you beg," Demi mumbled before finally giving in to the requests and slipping one hand down to Naya's dripping wet pussy. The other hand was wrapped up in the girl's hair, pulling Naya gently back against her as she drove two fingers into her tight wetness all at once.

Naya almost screamed as Demi entered her, so happy to feel the force of her fingers thrusting into her pussy. She held onto the desk tight, pushing her hips back against Demi at each thrust.

"Does it feel good baby? You like my fingers in you? I bet you want more though, don't you? I bet after having Sean's thick cock all the time you need three fingers. Do you want three Naya?"

"Yes, please, more," Naya panted. Demi pulled her fingers out completely, making Naya whimper, before re-entering her with three fingers.

Demi's fingers were buried in Naya's pussy with each stroke, filling her completely and then pulling out again, making the girl ache for more. Her other hand released the hold it had on Naya's hair and made its way back down to the girl's ass, peppering it with short swats that hurt just enough to feel so fucking good.

Naya managed to slip one hand down to her wetness and as soon as her fingers reached her clit, she felt her orgasm begin. Demi never stopped pumping her fingers in and out of Naya's pussy as she moaned out.

"Oh my fucking God baby I'm cumming…" Naya panted as she lost control of her body. Her weight was being completely supported by the desk, face flat against it as Demi continued fingering her from behind. When the biggest wave hit, her pussy contracted so tightly that Demi's fingers were held in place inside.

Then Naya's body finally relaxed, releasing Demi's fingers. Naya's legs gave out, causing her to fall backwards. Demi caught her, sitting back down in the chair and pulling Naya back into her lap.

Naya pressed her forehead up against Demi's, still panting as she came back down from the high of her orgasm.

"How do you do that to me, baby girl?" Naya asked as she looked into Demi's eyes. Demi just smiled and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her naked body and holding her tight.

…...

After a not-so-quick shower, both girls got dressed. Naya sat down at the kitchen table. "Hey Demi. I want to talk to you about something. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course. What's up?" Demi asked as she took the chair next to Naya.

"I don't even really know where to start. Demi, you know how much I care about you right?" Demi nodded, looking a little confused.

"Right. So I care about you so much, and you know, we've talked about how I still love Sean and I want to be with him. I guess... I just... Gosh, I really don't even know what I'm saying."

Demi took her hand. "Deep breaths. Just tell me what's on your mind."

Naya took her advice, taking in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Okay. I love what we've been doing. I love spending time with you, being with you. Demi you are so important to me. So I guess what I'm asking is if you'd... kind of... well, would you be my girlfriend?"

Demi's head tilted to the side as she tried to understand the concept. "Um, your girlfriend? Like how would that work? I mean, you aren't saying you're breaking up with Sean right? So what does that even mean?"

Naya noticed that Demi's hand wasn't in hers anymore and she immediately missed the contact.

"Well, no, I'm not breaking up with him. I know this isn't your normal relationship, but he and I have talked and he knows how I feel about you. I guess what I'm saying is that I really like what we've been doing, I just want to make it a little more... official I guess. I told you this isn't just about sex for me and I meant it, D."

Demi pulled away from the table. "Naya, I don't know. I don't even understand what you're asking. So what, you're engaged to him and I'm your girlfriend? Are you asking about being in like a three-way relationship? Would I be expected to sleep with Sean too? How would this even..." her voice trailed off as her breathing sped up. She could feel herself getting overwhelmed and knew that she needed to calm down before it grew into a full-on panic attack.

"Naya, I think you should go. Give me some time to think. I just... I need some time."

…...

When Naya arrived at Sean's place, she was in tears. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly before asking what was wrong.

"I talked to Demi. It... it didn't go very well."

...

AN: Special thanks to BiBenji for her help with this chapter! And thank you all for reading - don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

Sean held Naya in his arms, doing his best to comfort the girl as she sobbed.

"Breathe, baby. Try to breathe for me." Naya took a couple of deep breaths in and out.

"Okay, now tell me what happened?"

"I think I messed up... I shouldn't have even brought it up. Things were going so well... I just... I guess I wanted her to know that I'm serious about her but I freaked her out. I mean, what did I think? She was just going to say sure, I'll be your girlfriend if your fiancé is cool with it? Fuck." Naya tried to compose herself, but the tears were still falling.

"Slow down. Start from the beginning. What did you say to her?" Sean asked.

"I told her that this wasn't just about sex for me. That I care about her so much. I told her that I love you and that you and I had talked about it and that I wanted her to be my girlfriend."

"And then what happened?"

"She kept asking all these questions, but she wouldn't even give me time to try to answer. Then she freaked out and told me to leave. She said she needed time." Sean held Naya's hand tightly in his.

"Okay. So she needs time. That's okay. This is a lot to take in. You didn't just wake up this morning and decide it's what you wanted, right?" Naya shook her head, still trying to calm herself and dry her tears.

"So we give her some time. Let her think things over. She didn't say she never wanted to see you again. She didn't say go fuck yourself. Hell, she didn't even say no. Just that she needed to think, right?" Sean ran his hand along her jawline, wiping the tears away.

"It's gonna be okay, baby. I know you're hurt and I know how much you care about her. But remember, even if she doesn't want to do this, I'm always gonna be here for you."

He pulled her in tightly again and held her until her breathing finally evened out.

…...

It had been three days since the conversation with Demi had gone so badly. Naya was still distraught, but was doing her best to keep herself distracted. She was at the very least grateful that they weren't scheduled to film together for the next couple weeks, which saved them from the possible awkwardness on set.

She found herself picking up her phone every few minutes, checking to see if she had missed a call or text from Demi. And then when she didn't find one, she'd started typing out her own text before deleting it, remembering that the girl had asked for time.

Sean was doing everything he could think of to keep her occupied. He treated her to nice dinners, took her out to the movies, anything he could come up with to cheer up his girl. It was definitely helping- she seemed to be coping a little bit better but he still hated to see her in pain.

…...

Demi wasn't having a great week either. She was still overwhelmed by the offer that Naya had made. Sure, she'd been having fun with the other girl, but she hadn't really given any thought to this becoming something more serious. She'd always just assumed that Naya had Sean, so whatever fun they were having was going to be short-lived. They'd be married soon and Demi would be the one left out, right?

She was trying to clear her head when she heard her phone vibrate on the table. Her heart jumped, hoping for a moment that it meant she had a text from Naya. She was disappointed when someone else's name came up on the screen. She felt a little silly for even hoping that it was Naya, since she'd been the one who asked for time to think.

She swiped to open the text.

(6:47pm) Message From: Emma  
Hey! I'm in L.A. – we've got a break for a couple weeks. I INSIST that you come out tonight! It's been too long since I've seen you, woman!

Demi had to laugh at the demanding tone. She didn't really feel like going out, but she knew Emma well enough to know that it would be easier to just give in. She'd met the girl what felt like decades ago, when Emma was a dancer on her tour.

Demi thought about the history they shared. Emma was the first girl she'd ever slept with. She'd always kind of known she was attracted to girls, but Emma was the first to openly flirt with her, and it hadn't taken long for them to fall into bed together. Things had ended amicably – the tour was over and they had to go their separate ways, but they had always kept in touch and stayed close friends.

(6:48pm) Message From: Emma  
Stop trying to come up with excuses! Meet me at 9pm. I'll text you the address. ;)

...

Demi arrived at the address that Emma had sent her and was pleased to find it was a pretty low-key bar. With Emma, she never quite knew what she was getting into. She had been dragged to more than one strip club in the past, but tonight Demi was glad to be in a place where she could spend some time actually talking and catching up with her friend.

A quick scan of the room revealed that Emma had already arrived and grabbed a table for them in the corner. Demi made her way across the room.

"Demi! It's been so long since I've seen your beautiful face," Emma squealed, jumping up into the girl's arms. Demi laughed and hugged her tight before sitting her back down and kissing the girl on both cheeks.

"Hey! I'm so glad you texted me. How have you been? How long are you in town?" Demi asked.

"I've been great! I'm just here for a couple days, wrapping up some loose ends. Then I'll head home for the holidays before the tour cranks up again."

As Emma went on about the Justin Timberlake tour that she'd spent the last few months with, Demi took a moment to drink in the girl's appearance. She definitely had the toned muscles of a dancer. Long, dark hair. Great smile, adorable dimples. Demi had never really noticed much before but it looked like the girl was at least part Latina- her skin had a creamy caramel complexion.

Demi let out a laugh. _I never realized I had a type, but clearly I do, _she thought to herself.

As had always been the case, Emma was openly flirtatious. Even after their tour together had ended, they had always been affectionate with each other.

They caught up on all that had gone on since they last time they'd seen each other. They discussed work, their families, their common friends. When asked about her love life, Demi avoided the question with a vague "it's complicated," while Emma hashed out all the sordid details of her most recent breakup.

Emma's hand had been affectionately on Demi's knee for much of the night, but as she had more and more to drink, that hand started moving further and further up. Demi knew this maybe wasn't the best idea, but the idea of something simple, something comforting, something familiar like Emma... well, she wasn't pulling away.

One more drink and Emma was practically in Demi's lap, hands in places that definitely weren't appropriate for their public location. Demi felt the tug of teeth on her earlobe and let out an unintentional moan.

"Can we get out of here?" Emma asked in a husky voice. Demi just nodded, but before she could stand Emma had captured her lips and they were in a heated make out session.

It took a few minutes before Demi came to her senses and realized that they were still in public. She took Emma's hand and led her out of the bar and to the parking lot.

A few minutes later they were at Demi's place, clothes strewn about, Emma's body grinding against Demi's. Demi tried to ignore the fact that every time she closed her eyes, it was another woman she saw behind them. She let herself just get lost in the feeling. Until she heard her phone ding in her purse.

She tried to ignore it. She really did. She kept on kissing and nibbling and grinding, but she knew that she wasn't going to be able to focus until she looked at the message. She pulled away from Emma, mumbling apologies and something about how it could be a family thing she needed to check on.

She grabbed her phone and almost lost her balance when she saw Naya's name on the screen. She sat back down on the couch before opening the message.

(11:57pm) Message From: Naya  
I know I'm supposed to be giving you time, and I really am trying to. I just needed to say that I miss you so much. I miss your laugh, your touch, your lips... I miss your everything, baby girl.

_Fuck, _Demi thought. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

She fell back against the couch cushions, trying to make some sense out the situation. She had a practically naked, very willing, very sexy woman right next to her. But this one damn text from Naya and it felt like she was losing control again.

Emma could feel the change in Demi's mood instantly. She moved closer to the girl, stroking her hair softly.

"You okay, Demi?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry."

"Let me guess- it's complicated?"

Demi let out a little laugh as she tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to form.

"Yeah, something like that. I'd explain it to you, but I'm still trying to figure it all out myself."

Emma worked her way around the room, gathering up some of the clothes that had been cast aside. She found her own shirt and put it back on before settling down next to Demi on the couch.

"So it sounds like what you need more than anything tonight is a friend. Want to watch some TV or something?"

"That sounds nice." Demi replied, kissing Emma on the cheek. "Thanks, Em. You're the best."

But before they got engrossed in whatever bad reality TV was on at the moment, Demi typed out a quick message.

(12:05am) Message To: Naya  
Miss you too. Can we talk tomorrow?

…...

AN: Another special shout-out to BiBenji for helping with this chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading! Your response has been overwhelming!


	15. Chapter 15

Demi's stomach was in knots as she drove to Naya's house. She had missed the girl so much and she was looking forward to seeing her, but she was also nervous about how this conversation would play out.

She parked her car and marched up to the door, determined not to chicken out. She knocked, and it was a few seconds before the door opened.

Demi wasn't sure exactly what she was expecting, but this wasn't it. Naya answered the door in sweatpants and a t-shirt. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Demi shifted her weight nervously in the doorway.

"Hey," Demi said shyly.

"Hey."

There was an awkward silence as Naya just stood at the door. Demi was worried. This definitely wasn't the Naya she knew. Her Naya had always been warm and welcoming. This was... cold.

"Um... can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess." Demi was lost. Hadn't Naya texted her just last night saying she missed her? Now Demi felt like an unwelcome guest.

Demi sat down on the couch, not really sure what to do in this uncomfortable situation.

"So did you have fun last night?" Naya asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, um, yeah I guess? An old friend was in town, we met up for awhile."

"Friend, huh? It seemed like a little more than that." Naya pointed to the laptop that was open on the coffee table. "You know, if you don't want to be with me, that's fine. But you could at least have the decency to actually answer me before you run off making out with other people in public."

Demi looked at the website that was open on the computer. It was a tumblr page with several pictures of her and Emma at the bar last night. There are some where they are clearly just talking, even though they're sitting very close. And then there are others that show Emma in her lap, tongue down her throat.

"Fuck." Demi ran her hands through her hair, trying to figure out what to say. "Nay, it's not like that."

"Really? Then what's it like? 'Cause it looks pretty clear to me." Demi reached out for Naya's hand, but she pulled it back.

"Hey, seriously. Listen to me. I'm really sorry. You're right, it was hurtful for you to see that and I'm sorry. Emma is an old friend, she was with me on my first tour. She was in town, she wanted to catch up, and things got a little out of control."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"She came home with me," Demi started, but Naya jumped in before she could get her sentence out.

"Okay I really don't need to hear the details, thanks," she huffed.

"Naya, she came home with me but nothing happened. We started making out again but then... I got that text from you. And even though I was there with her, I couldn't help but stop and look to see what you had to say. Because I've missed you so much. And even when I was with her, I was thinking of you. It was just so much simpler to try not to think about it because I've been so stressed about this situation. But I know now that I can't ignore it. I can't ignore you."

"Oh..."

"So will you talk to me? Can we move past this?" Naya nodded, her posture relaxing a little.

"Okay, so two things before we get into the talk we need to have. First... will you give me a hug? I've missed you," Demi asked.

"Always," Naya replied quietly, pulling the girl into her arms. They held each other for several seconds before Naya pulled back. "What's the second thing?"

Demi pointed at the computer and grinned. "Are you really stalking me on tumblr? Because that is seriously adorable."

Naya threw a pillow at her. "Shut up! I missed you, and I thought it would be harmless. I didn't realize I was going to have to watch the play by play of you picking up other women!"

Demi pulled her in close again. She kissed her cheek sweetly. "I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you, Nay. You know that right?"

Naya nodded, and Demi sat back, taking in a deep breath.

"Alright, so here goes. After you left the other day, and I was able to calm down and really think about things, I was confused and mixed-up and really scared. I'm so glad you are in my life and Naya, you know how much I care about you. And when you asked me about... being with you... I got overwhelmed. For a lot of reasons, but the more I thought about it the more I realized I was scared because I _do_ want that. Being with you makes me so happy and honestly, I think I would be willing to try this, whatever it is. And that is what terrifies me. Should I want that? Should I be okay with sharing with someone else? Is it just that my self-image is so fucked-up that I don't think I deserve someone's full attention?"

Tears had started streaming down Demi's face. Naya wrapped her arm around her shoulder, holding her tight.

"Don't cry, baby girl. It's okay..." Naya comforted, as Demi took a breath to continue.

"Do you... do you maybe think I'm broken somehow? I mean, this isn't normal, right? To want this?" she asked, trying to control the tears. Naya leaned in to place a soft kiss on Demi's cheek.

"Honestly, I don't know if there is such a thing as normal. I just think you have to do what makes you happy, regardless of what anyone else thinks. I know we didn't really get to talk about it much and I should've explained myself so much better, but I'm not asking you to just be this thing on the side for me. Sean and I both want you around, and yeah, you two will have to work out what you want your relationship to be, but there would be a relationship there even if it's not sexual. He and I both want to be there for you, to support you, and take care of you."

Naya noticed that Demi's hand was trembling. She took it in her own to steady it.

"What about the wedding? How does that work?" Demi asked, confusion showing on her face.

"We're not in any rush. We haven't even set a date or anything yet. We really want to see how this plays out. Sean and I both believe that we can make this work with you, if we are all completely honest with each other. I know it's scary and there's no guideline for how it's supposed to work. But you still don't have to decide right now, baby girl. I've thought about this and Sean's thought about this and you can take as much time as you need. I'm just glad you talked to me, I was so worried that I'd lost you completely."

"You're sure you won't be upset if I take some more time to think about it all?" Demi asked softly.

"You take as long as you need." Naya took Demi's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together.

"Thanks, Nay. It's just a lot to take in and I keep getting overwhelmed when I think about it. But... while I'm thinking... we can still talk right? Because it's been weird not talking to you at all the last few days after we've gotten so close."

"Of course we can, D. Any time."

…...

Naya spent the next morning in the studio recording, then took Sean to the airport. He had a meeting in New York the next day and was going to spend a few days in the city.

Naya arrived home and promptly changed into her comfy pajamas and settled in on the couch with a glass of wine and the takeout she had picked up for dinner. She was planning to watch another episode of Pretty Little Liars on her DVR, but as she turned on the TV, she realized that the X-Factor was on.

She smiled, dropping the remote on the couch. She watched the last minute or so of a performance, but she wasn't really paying attention to the music. Instead she was searching the background of the camera shots for the blue-haired girl. She caught a couple of quick glimpses before the performance ended and the judges gave their critiques.

Naya couldn't help but stare at Demi. She picked up her phone, typing out a quick text.

(8:15pm) Message To: Demi  
You look gorgeous tonight.

She put her phone back down and started picking at her dinner again, not expecting an answer until the show ended. It was only a minute or so before she heard the ding indicating she had a text.

(8:17pm) Message From: Demi  
Aww, thanks! I didn't know you watched the show.

(8:19pm) Message To: Demi  
Well I normally don't but this sexy-ass woman in a low-cut top caught my eye so I thought I'd check it out. ;)

(8:20pm) Message To: Demi  
Are you even supposed to be texting right now? Aren't you on live TV? Will Simon get pissed?

(8:23pm) Message From: Demi  
I can get away with it during commercials and packages. I'll have to pay attention when the next performance starts. :)

(8:24pm) Message From: Demi  
I'm glad you like the shirt, by the way. ;)

(8:26pm) Message To: Demi  
Love it. Although, it's a little distracting.

(8:28pm) Message From: Demi  
Yeah? How's that?

(8:30pm) Message To: Demi  
Because you look so hot in it and God, your tits being on display like that... well it makes me think of how you react when I squeeze them and bite your nipples, that's all.

(8:34pm) Message From: Demi  
Fuck... this is so inappropriate. I can't believe you're sending me dirty texts while I'm sitting here on live TV, right next to my boss.

(8:36pm) Message To: Demi  
Wasn't trying to send naughty texts, just answering your question. Trust me, you'll know if I decide to be naughty. ;)

(8:37pm) Message To: Demi  
I just saw you with your phone in your hand as they were going to commercial. Don't get yourself in trouble now! :)

(8:42pm) Message From: Demi  
Yeah, the producers saw it too. Gotta put the phone away now. Sorry Nay!

Naya took a sip of her wine, taking a moment to think about her next text before she sent it.

(8:50pm) Message To: Demi  
Sean's out of town and I'm home alone tonight. I know you're still thinking things over, so I'll totally understand if you don't want to, but you could always come over after the show? I just miss cuddling with you. I sleep so much better when you're in my arms.

Naya tossed the phone to the side, knowing she probably wouldn't hear back from Demi until the show had ended. She finished her dinner and grabbed the remote, knowing that continuing to watch Demi would just be too distracting.

She had already watched two episodes when she decided that Demi must have had some obligation after the show. She was putting away her dishes and getting ready for bed when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it, excited to see the blue-haired singer on the other side.

"I heard you were looking for a snuggle buddy tonight," Demi said with a grin. "I'd like to apply for the position."

…...

AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are love!


	16. Chapter 16

Demi woke up the next morning tangled up with Naya. She lay there, snuggled against Naya's shoulder, and thought about the previous night.

When she had arrived, she could tell that Naya was pleased to see her, but also a little unsure of how to act. To try to cut down on the awkwardness, Demi pulled Naya's body to her own and kissed her sweetly. They spent a few minutes that way, not making out, nothing heated, just... being there together.

It was still pretty early, but Demi could think of nothing she'd rather do than just cuddle with Naya in her bed. She knew that she still had a lot to think about, but being in Naya's arms just felt right and she didn't want to overthink it.

The girls went to the bedroom and Naya offered Demi some pajamas and a spare toothbrush. They both went through their nightly routines before shuffling in under the blankets. They ended up lying with their foreheads pressed together and their hands entwined.

Demi dozed off first. Naya kissed her forehead softly before whispering into her ear. "I'm falling for you so hard, baby girl."

Demi remembered hearing the words as she was just starting to drift off. She was still torn. She cared about Naya, that was obvious. And the way Naya made her feel... well, she had never experienced anything like it before. But the fact remained that Naya was going to marry someone else. She knew that they still needed to talk about the offer that Naya had made, because she still didn't understand how it could possibly work.

She could easily fall for Naya. If she was being totally honest with herself, she maybe already had, but it was easier to pretend that wasn't true. Because Naya was with Sean. Where would Demi even fit in this relationship? Not just a plaything for Naya, right? She liked Sean, but she certainly didn't feel close enough to want to sleep with him at this point. He was a good guy, and she would like to get to know him better, but this whole thing was just making her head spin.

"You're thinking awfully hard over there. Everything okay?"

Demi jumped, startled by Naya's voice.

"Yeah, I'm good. How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long. Just figured there's no reason to sleep away the hours when I've got a gorgeous woman in my bed," Naya replied with a wink.

Demi slipped her hand under Naya's shirt, letting her fingers trace the smooth skin. Naya wrapped her arms around Demi and pulled her in until she was laying on top of her.

"I'm so glad you came last night. I've missed this," she whispered, lips ghosting over Demi's neck.

"Me too, Nay." Demi brushed her lips across Naya's. For the first few minutes the kisses were soft, sweet, romantic even. But the kisses started to linger, hands started to roam, and Demi started letting out those little moans that made Naya crazy.

Naya was determined not to make the first move toward something more intense. She knew that Demi was still thinking about their relationship, and while she knew that the girl was okay with cuddling and kissing, she wasn't sure what else was on the table at this point. So when she heard the moans that made her want so much more, she tried to back off. She tried to move her hands back to more appropriate areas. She really did try. But Demi wasn't having it.

"Touch me, Nay."

Demi took Naya's hands in her own and brought them up under her shirt, guiding them to her breasts. Finally, Naya gave in and began to massage them, tweaking her already-hard nipples. Naya loved the way it made Demi's body react, head thrown back, hips pushing down.

Their last time together had been rough and dirty. This was sweet, loving, passionate. Naya's hips pressed up into Demi's as the girl sucked on her tongue. Demi's body ached for more as Naya leaned up to suck at aching nipples.

Demi shifted over enough to gain access to Naya's tiny sleep shorts. She slipped her hand in and ran her fingers through the silky wetness of Naya's arousal. Naya's hips thrust up, begging for more, as her hands made their way down Demi's body to the front of her pajama pants. Fingers made their way through wet curls and then traced the girl's lips, dipping into her entrance.

"Together?" Naya asked. Demi nodded.

"But I want the clothes off first." Naya agreed and they both stripped quickly before resuming their positions, Demi on top and both girls' fingers ready to make entrance.

Demi traced her thumb over Naya's clit for a few strokes, still struggling to believe how wet the girl was. "Ready?" she asked.

Naya nodded and both gently slipped their fingers into warm heat. Demi leaned in for a kiss, sloppy and unfocused, but passionate. She pumped her fingers in and out, loving the way she could feel Naya's whole body against hers as her fingers were buried deep.

Naya gripped the back of Demi's neck, pulling her in closer for kiss after kiss while her fingers pressed and curled in Demi's heat. Her thumb swiped at Demi's swollen clit on each stroke.

"God, baby girl, you feel so good," Naya moaned.

"You too, Nay, so damn good. Your fingers... my God," Demi mumbled. She used the position of her body to her advantage, using her thigh to press harder and deeper into Naya.

Demi leaned down and sucked hard at Naya's neck, not caring that she would clearly leave a mark. She was feeling possessive, she wanted the world to know that she was the one to make Naya beg, to make her cum, to make her scream.

Naya's hips were pushing up into Demi's body desperately. She knew she was edging closer every second. She badly wanted to make sure that Demi tumbled over the edge with her.

She captured Demi's nipple between her lips, licking and sucking before biting harshly. Demi let out a moan.

"Fuck Naya, that feels so good. Everything feels so good, your tongue and your fingers and your body against mine, my God..."

"Fuck D, I'm gonna cum baby... will you cum with me, I want you to cum for me..." Naya moaned out, her fingers pumping in and out furiously, then curling on each stroke in.

"Yes, God yes, I'm so close babe, oh my..." Demi called out, fingers buried in Naya's wetness. "OH shit, I'm gonna cum oh my God..."

Naya pulled her into a heated, sloppy kiss, needing to feel that connection as they fell over the edge together. Bodies tightened and shook, arms held each other tightly in an attempt to maintain sanity. Their bodies tangled as they flooded each others' hands, fingers coated in arousal.

As they came down, Naya guided Demi's head to her shoulder, their breathing synchronized as their bodies melded together.

"That was... perfect," Demi uttered.

"Yeah, it was, baby girl. It definitely was."

As their bodies relaxed into one another and they drifted off to sleep Demi had a realization. She was never going to be able to walk away from this girl.


	17. Chapter 17

Demi was surprised to hear a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting company, but she padded over to the entryway to see who was there.

She opened the door to find Sean standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey D! Sorry to surprise you like this... do you have a few minutes to talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in." Demi showed him into the living room and offered him something to drink before they made themselves comfortable.

"So, what's going on?" Demi asked, a bit confused.

"I just wanted to talk to you one-on-one. I know that you and Nay are close. She and I have had several conversations about her relationship with you. I just wanted to tell you face-to-face that whatever you and her want to pursue, it's fine with me. I like you a lot, D. And I know that Nay needs both of us in her life. I can see it. So I guess I'm just here to say, if you're at all thinking about giving this crazy relationship a try, I think you should do it."

Demi looked a little overwhelmed. She exhaled deeply, her body falling further against the couch cushions.

"I know it sounds ridiculous," Sean continued. "But I think we can make it work. I know you and I don't know each other that well yet. But I think you're awesome and I want to spend more time with you. And our relationship could be whatever you want- if you want us to just be friends, I'm down with that too. I just think that the three of us would be good together. I think this could really work."

"Oh... okay, well. Thanks... thanks for telling me. I'm still trying to work things out, so..." Demi stuttered.

"No pressure, D. Take your time. I just wanted you to know that Naya's not the only one who wants this. I think you're fucking gorgeous and obviously talented. Even if it _was_ just Naya who wanted you, I would tell her she could have whatever she wants. But that's not the case, and I wanted you to know that. So I'm gonna get out of your way and let you think. But know that she and I both really want to give this a shot with you."

He stood, ready to make his exit. "Hey Sean? I do have one question, I think..."

"Yeah, D?"

"It's just... you've got Naya right? And she's obviously gorgeous and just ridiculously sexy and those legs and those abs, and... I guess I just don't understand why you'd ever want... I mean... why..." she took a deep breath before mumbling out the rest. "I guess I just don't understand why you'd want me at all when you've got someone like her."

Sean bent down so that he was at eye level with the blue-haired girl. "Demi, you're gorgeous. There's no reason for you to ever think that someone wouldn't want to be with you. You're so beautiful, but beyond that you're smart and funny and so brave. I think it's amazing that you've been so strong and shared your story with everyone. Naya told me about the concerns you had when she talked to you. She said that you were worried that something's wrong with you because you want to give this a shot. Is that still how you feel?"

"I just... I think what scares me is that I do want to try this, to be with you guys. But I wonder if it's because deep down I think I'm never going to be good enough for a normal relationship. Like maybe I just want to do it because I don't think being with just me would ever be enough to make someone else happy."

"Anybody would be lucky to have you. The only reason you should even consider this relationship is if you think it will make you happy. If you think you'd be happier in a normal relationship, then by all means that's what you should do. But just know that if you decide that you want to be with us, it wouldn't be because you aren't good enough for a normal relationship. It's that there are two people who badly want to be with you. Naya and I both want this, but even if you decide that you don't? You deserve everything D, and please don't ever believe otherwise. Okay?"

Demi nodded, fighting back tears. Sean took Demi's hand into his, bringing it to his lips. He kissed it gently before releasing it and letting himself out.

…...

It was two days later when Demi finally texted Naya and Sean and asked them if they could meet her for dinner. Sean had plans, but canceled them when he heard Demi wanted the three of them to get together.

Naya and Sean arrived at the quiet Italian restaurant first, but Demi wasn't far behind. They were seated quickly and placed their drink orders, making small talk until they had ordered their meals and the waiter made himself scarce.

Demi smiled shyly at them both and started. "Okay, so I've given this thing a lot of thought. I'm honestly so flattered that either of you have any interest in me. It's totally overwhelming." She took a breath and looked at Naya. "Nay, you know how I feel about you. There's just this connection I have with you, and being with you makes me so happy."

Naya smiled brightly back at her. "I feel the same way."

"And Sean... I have so much respect for you. I mean, sure a lot of guys would want to watch two girls hook up, but I know it's about a lot more than that for you. You'd be willing to share Naya with someone else because you think it's what would make her happy. You're so thoughtful and selfless, it's amazing. The way you take care of her, the way you two take care of each other... I've always wanted that sort of relationship."

Naya and Sean glanced at each other, wondering which way this was about to go.

"And yeah, I don't really know how this would work yet. We have a lot to figure out, I think. But I think... I want to give it a try. If you guys still want to, that is."

Demi paused, looking across the table nervously. A grin broke out on both faces across from her.

"Of course we do, D." Sean said excitedly.

"Definitely," Naya added. "I'm so glad, baby girl. I really think we can do this."

Right then, the waiter arrived with their entrees. While they ate their dinner, they started discussing how this would work.

"Nay, I feel like you and I already kind of know what our relationship is," Demi started before turning to Sean. "But I know that we've got to figure out what you and I are going to do. Do you think we have to decide right away though? Maybe we could just hang out and get to know each other more before you and I decide what we want exactly?"

Sean nodded. "That sounds perfect."

Naya grabbed Demi's hand. "Would you mind accompanying me to the restroom?"

"Sure." Demi pulled the napkin from her lap and excused herself, following Naya to the bathroom. When they got there, Naya closed the door and locked it behind them before pulling Demi in close, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to her lips. She pulled back, pressing their foreheads together.

"I just needed to do that. I needed to kiss you and tell you how happy I am that we're going to do this."

Demi laughed. "Well it's probably best that you didn't do it out there, then. Can you imagine the field day the press will have when they figure out what's going on?"

"Well every time they ask me about you in an interview, I tell them how supple your lips are, how you're talented at_ everything, _how I like to warm you up in your trailer before our kissing scenes, and they never seem to take me seriously. I'm pretty sure I could walk up to them right now and tell them we're in a three way relationship and they'd think I was bullshitting them, so I think we've got some time before they figure it out."

Naya felt something buzzing and reached into her bra to pull out her phone. She read the message and laughed before showing it to Demi.

(8:46pm) Message From: Sean  
Give her a kiss for me, too. ;)

She pulled Demi in again and kissed her deep.

"That one's for Sean. But seriously, you should think about the real thing, because he's a really good kisser."

…...

AN: Okay, so I have decided to take this story in a direction that I know not everyone is going to love. If you believe that a three-way relationship could never work and insist that Naya must choose... well, I guess this isn't the story for you. As one of my lovely readers pointed out- maybe a three-way relationship _wouldn't_ work in real life, but this isn't real life.

However-I do want to reassure you guys that even though this chapter was Sean-heavy and I do plan to develop him and his relationship with Demi some, the heart of this story is ALWAYS going to be the relationship between Naya and Demi. That's the main story and any other developments will be secondary to that in the overall story.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. The feedback is amazing- I really just meant to write this as maybe a two-chapter story because I just needed to get it out of my head, and because of you guys it's grown into something much better!


	18. Chapter 18

"So Nay, Sean told me how much you like it when I take control and dominate you. Is that true?"

Naya could feel the flood of wetness between her legs just from hearing those words. Sean grinned, his body pressed against her from behind. He dropped kisses along the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Oh, um... God..." Naya stuttered. She was struggling to focus with Sean's hands and lips on her body, and Demi's naked form across the bed from her. "Um, yes... I do. It's so hot."

Demi crawled closer, hands tracing over Naya's abs as she kissed her deeply. "Well then I have an idea, if you're up for it. What do you think? Wanna try something?"

"Anything," Naya gasped, her body on fire from two sets of hands and lips.

Demi slipped over to the edge of the bed and pulled open the bottom drawer of the nightstand, pulling out Naya's purple vibrator. "I'm going to put this in you, Naya, and I'm going to turn it on. And it's going to feel so good, but before I'm going to let you cum, you have to make me and Sean cum first. Understood?"

Naya's head fell back, her eyes closed, taking in the dirty thought. This just exposed more skin to Sean, who took advantage by biting and sucking at her neck.

"Understood," she finally replied.

"Sean, do you think she's ready now? Or do we need to get her worked up first?" Demi asked.

He wrapped his arm around Naya's body, slipping his fingers into her panties.

"Fuck, she's ready," he mumbled. He pulled his hand back out but before it got far, Demi grabbed it in her own and brought his fingers to her mouth.

"Oh, fuck me," he groaned as Demi licked Naya's arousal from his fingers.

"She tastes so fucking good. Take her bra off for me?" Sean complied, undoing the clasps and letting it slide free from her soft skin.

Demi grabbed the vibrator and brought it to Naya's lips. "Get it ready, Nay."

Naya immediately took it into in mouth, running her tongue up and down the length. She could feel Sean throbbing against her from behind.

"You two are actually trying to fucking kill me, aren't you?" he asked, grinning. Demi winked at him but remained focused on Naya, stroking the girl's cheek.

"Good girl, Naya. You think it's ready for you now?" Naya nodded. Demi pulled Naya's panties aside and placed the head of the toy at her clit. "What do you think, Sean? Low, medium, or high?"

Sean's hands were wrapped around Naya's breasts, squeezing as he replied. "Let's start her on medium. I think she can be a good girl for us and take it."

Demi followed his instructions, twisting the control knob on the toy until it was set at medium. She let the head rub at Naya's clit.

"Oh, shit, D. That feels good baby."

"Remember. You absolutely are not allowed to cum until I say." Demi placed the head at Naya's entrance and slowly pushed until she was taking it all. She pulled Naya's panties back into place, keeping the toy from moving around. "You okay, Nay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just need a minute to get used to it." Demi kissed her again softly, her hands trailing up and down the girl's thighs while Sean's hands continued to play with her nipples.

Naya let out a sigh. "Okay, I'm good."

"Good girl. I recommend you start with him, Nay. Look how hard you've made him," Demi commented. Naya turned around to press her body against Sean's while Demi sat back against the headboard to watch.

Sean kissed Naya hard as his hands grabbed at her ass, pulling her against him. This had the dual effect of letting her feel his hard cock pressing against her stomach, and pressing the vibrator inside of her just a little bit deeper. He knew that being just a little rough with Naya right now would make her lose her mind. He spanked her ass hard once, then bit her earlobe.

"Goddamn Naya, you're making me so hard right now. Fuck, look at you, with that vibrator in your pussy, you know you want it so bad but you're trying to be good for me and D. Such a good girl."

As he spoke, Naya pulled his boxers off and tossed them aside, leaving him naked. Demi watched from her spot at the head of the bed, hands toying with her own nipples.

Naya pushed him back so that he was lying across the bed. She crawled over to suck him, but made sure that her ass was directly in Demi's view. She took his length in her mouth, licking and sucking and enjoying the obscene noises he made when she took it all.

Demi was really trying to hold back. She wanted to tease Naya, to make this last, but this sight was just too hot. She'd already slipped her hand into her panties and was playing in the wetness she found there.

Watching Naya sucking him was so fucking hot. Most of her view was Naya's ass, which was always hot, but knowing that the vibrating toy was buried in her pussy made it even hotter. She could see Naya's hips twitch here and there, needy for more.

Demi moved up onto her knees and pressed herself against Naya's ass. The girl immediately pushed back against her. Demi spanked her hard through the panties. This caused Naya to let out a gasp around Sean's aching cock.

"Oh, fuck, D. Do that again," he moaned. Demi spanked Naya's ass again, and again the girl moaned around his dick. "Oh shit, that's too fucking hot." Sean pulled Naya's hair back away from her face; he loved watching her. It only took a few more minutes of the combination of Naya's mouth on him and the visual of Demi spanking her before he lost control. He tapped Naya gently and she pulled back, both girls watching as he came and then his head dropped onto the bed, spent.

Naya immediately turned her attention to Demi. She faced the girl and moved to push her back onto the bed, but Demi grasped her hand firmly.

"How you doing Nay?"

"Good. Need to cum, D. Fuck, you're so hot," she mumbled. Demi stroked her hair softly.

"Such a good girl. But I think you can take a little more before you cum. Don't you?" Naya wasn't sure she agreed, but she nodded anyway. She closed her eyes as Demi pulled her panties aside and pulled the vibrator out. Her knees almost gave at the sensation of it sliding out of her.

"Clean it." Demi commanded, bringing to toy to Naya's lips again. She licked off her own arousal until Demi was satisfied. Then Demi turned the knob on the toy, setting the vibrations to high. She let the head linger at Naya's clit just for a second before burying it in the girl's pussy again.

"Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck..." Naya's body stilled, determined to be good. The stimulation from the vibrator was almost too much to take, but she refused to give in to the orgasm that was threatening to wrack her body. Not yet.

Naya focused all of her attention on pleasing Demi. She guided the girl back onto the bed and licked a stripe all the way from her clit down to her ass. She was pleased when Demi let out a moan at the action.

"Such a good girl, Nay. That feels so good." Demi was sitting back against the headboard, completely naked, legs spread. Naya followed the same path back up to Demi's clit, licking and sucking at it gently.

Demi's hips bucked up, ready for more pressure, but Naya kept teasing. She ran her tongue softly over the girl's aching clit over and over. When she could feel Demi getting desperate, she brought two fingers to the girl's entrance.

"Fuck me, Naya," she moaned. Naya plunged her fingers in easily, wetness coating her hand as she thrust in and out.

Sean sat up against the foot of the bed, taking in the view. He watched as Naya's tongue continued to lap at Demi's clit while her fingers fucked in and out furiously.

"Don't forget her nipples, Nay," he contributed.

Demi grinned and winked at him before watching Naya crawl up her body. Naya bent down to capture a stiff nipple between her teeth, biting down firmly.

"Fuck, Naya. So good," Demi groaned.

Naya kept her fingers pumping in Demi's pussy as she sucked on the girl's sensitive nipples. Her whole body was on edge, her hips had started pushing down against the bed involuntarily as the vibrator buzzed away, buried deep in her wetness and held in place by her panties.

Demi took in the scene. Sean, watching from the foot of the bed, was already hard again. Naya was biting her nipples while fingering her, and Demi could see that she wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer.

"Nay, how are you doing?" Demi asked, running her hands through the girl's hair.

"Um, I'm... okay... so wet... fuck," Naya grunted, hips still thrusting down sporadically.

"Do you want to feel Sean's cock in you instead of that toy babe? 'Cause you've gotten him hard again, it seems like you ought to take care of that, don't you think?" she asked, grinning at Sean.

"Oh my God yes," Naya whimpered. Sean crawled up the bed and positioned himself behind her. He slipped the panties down and off her hips and with nothing holding it in place, the vibrator immediately slipped out of her silky wetness. He turned it off and tossed it aside.

"You ready?" he asked, lining his dick up at her entrance. Naya's body stilled, waiting for him to fill her. "God, you're such a horny, bad little girl Nay," he groaned as he pushed the head in. He paused to let her adjust, but she wasn't having it. She pushed her ass back against him, taking his whole length.

"Oh, fuck me," he grunted as her hips started grinding back against him. He spanked her ass hard once. "Don't forget about Demi, babe. You still can't cum until she says, so I'd be focusing on her if I were you."

Naya let out a little whine as she moved back in to suck Demi's clit. Sean started pumping in and out slowly and Naya tried not to lose her mind as she breathed in Demi arousal, tongue buried in the sexy woman while Sean was fucking her from behind.

Demi watched as Sean buried his length in Naya's pussy over and over. She was so close already, and the feeling of Naya's tongue lapping at her clit was threatening to send her over the edge. Her hand tangled itself in Naya's hair, stroking gently.

Naya knew that Demi was close and she was desperate to push the girl over the edge. She pumped her fingers in wet heat, then pulled them out, coated in Demi's arousal. She slid her fingers down and swirled the wetness around Demi's tight asshole. She glanced up, looking for approval.

"God, don't stop," Demi moaned. Naya pushed one finger gently into the puckered hole as she took Demi's throbbing clit between her lips.

It was a matter of seconds before Demi's orgasm hit. Naya struggled to keep her tongue on Demi's clit as the girl's hips thrashed desperately on the bed.

Sean stilled his movements for a moment, watching as Naya worked Demi through her orgasm. Naya lapped at the girl's clit until Demi pushed her back gently.

"Such a good girl, Naya," Demi moaned. "Are you ready to cum now baby?"

"Fuck, yes," Naya replied.

"How do you want to cum baby? You want him to keep fucking you like that?"

Naya thought for a moment. "I want... I want to ride him. He's so damn big, it feels amazing when I'm on top of him."

Sean pulled out slowly and repositioned himself next to Demi at the head of the bed with his back against the headboard. Demi pulled Naya in for a sloppy kiss before helping guide her into position. She straddled Sean's lap, her messy arousal coating her thighs.

She kissed him deeply as she sunk down onto his cock. She always appreciated how big he was, but something about being on top of him, knowing that she was taking every inch of it, he felt huge.

Demi watched as Naya began grinding down against him, hips bucking downward. She was clearly losing control already, her orgasm had been building for so long. Her movements were erratic and unfocused, but she didn't need much more.

Sean let his thumbs drag over her nipples as she rocked back and forth, changing her angle until she was in just the right spot for her clit to make contact on each stroke. Naya moved faster and faster, grinding down against him until it finally hit.

She clenched down hard, in love with the way it felt to cum all over his cock. He kept playing with her nipples as her pussy milked him, not able to hold back as her wet heat contracted around him.

Naya kissed him before rolling over, falling onto the bed between Sean and Demi. Demi kissed her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"God, watching you two is so damn sexy."

…...

AN: Special thanks to the reader who submitted the idea for this chapter. If you have any smut scene requests that would fit in this universe, leave them in the reviews!

Also, thank you to BiBenji for her ongoing assistance with this story!


	19. Chapter 19

Naya was on her way to the airport with Demi in the passenger seat and Sean sitting in the back row of her SUV when Sean's song came on the radio. Naya reached to turn up the volume, but Demi beat her to it.

The blue-haired girl starting singing along loudly.

"Came up, that's all me.

Stayed true, that's all me.

No help, that's all me.

All me, for real."

Naya and Sean laughed as the song hit the first verse and they realized Demi knew every word. She sang her way through the song, not missing a beat even on the rap portions.

Sean laughed in the back seat as he realized what line was coming up in his verse of the song. When the time came, he joined in with Demi, singing as loudly as he could over the radio, changing the lyrics just slightly.

"My new girls are on Glee and shit, probably making more money than me and shit. I got 99 problems, but a bitch ain't one. I got 99 problems, getting rich ain't one."

They all laughed as the song ended. "D, I didn't know you were into rap?" Sean asked.

"Fuck yeah I am! I love your whole album!"

"That's cool as hell."

A few minutes later they arrived at the airport. Sean pulled his luggage from the back and sat it down on the curb as he said goodbye to his girls.

He hugged Naya first, mumbling his goodbyes and I love yous into her ear before kissing her. Then he wrapped Demi up in his arms, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm glad you're staying with Nay this week. I feel a lot better traveling when I know that you two are taking care of each other."

Sean hauled his bags into the airport while the girls got back into the SUV.

As Naya guided the vehicle back toward her place, she noticed that Demi was being rather quiet.

"So what do you want to do tonight, baby girl?" Naya asked.

"Oh, um... well, whatever you want is fine with me," Demi replied quickly. Naya, though, noticed the blush that was creeping across the girl's face. She grinned.

"I know that look. What were you thinking about doing that's making you blush like that?" They had just pulled up to a stop light, and Demi leaned across the center console. Her hand gripped Naya's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I, um... I was thinking... I wanted to..." Demi stumbled over her words.

Naya stroked the girl's cheek softly before the light changed and she had to turn back to the road.

"It's okay babe, you can tell me. What is it?"

"Well, you remember the first morning we spent together?" Demi asked.

Naya thought back, trying to remember what Demi was referencing. One thing quickly stuck out in her mind. "You mean when you rode my face?"

Demi blushed even deeper. "Yeah... that. I was thinking about that, but like, reversed, you know?"

"So you want me to ride _your_ face?" Demi nodded shyly. "Fuck, that's hot."

…...

When they arrived back at Naya's, they made their way into the living room and Naya pulled Demi down onto her lap on the couch. The kiss they shared was intense and passionate, but not urgent. They knew that they had all day.

Naya kissed along Demi's neck, making the girl moan against her. "I'm so wet for you, babe. I love when you tell me what you want, and knowing you've been thinking about me riding your face... fuck, that's so sexy."

"I can't wait to taste you again, Nay. I want you straddling my face, I want to grab your thighs and pull you against my tongue. I want to make you cum all over, I want to lick it all up."

Naya loved the way that while Demi had seemed shy earlier, now that she was turned on she had no shame. She wasn't afraid to tell Naya exactly what she wanted.

Both women knew where this was going but they were in no hurry. Naya proceeded to kiss down Demi's neck and lick at her collarbone. Her hands slipped under Demi's shirt, tracing over warm skin.

Demi's hands tangled in Naya's long hair as she pulled the girl in for another kiss. It was slow and needy, both allowing themselves to get lost in each other and the connection they shared. Demi's hands cupped Naya's breasts through her shirt, squeezing gently and taking delight in the moan Naya let out into her mouth.

"More," Naya breathed.

Demi unbuttoned Naya's shirt, allowing better access. She squeezed the woman's breasts through the black lace bra she was wearing. She could feel Naya's nipples hardening under her touch.

Naya threw her head back in pleasure, and Demi took the opportunity to suck at the sensitive spot under her ear. Naya's hips bucked up involuntarily as she shuddered at the feeling.

Unwilling to give up control just yet, Naya sat up, pulling Demi's shirt up over her head. She unclasped her bra as well, letting the cups fall away from Demi's breasts before tossing it aside. She ran her fingers down Demi's back, scratching lightly.

"God, you feel so good," Demi moaned. Naya hands worked down to Demi's waist, pulling at the top of her pants.

"Off. I want them off. I want to feel all of you," Naya demanded. Demi complied, standing and removing the remainder of her clothing.

"You, too," Demi added as she helped Naya remove her unbuttoned shirt and bra, then step out of her pants and panties. Naya pulled Demi's body against hers, letting out a soft moan at the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

"Bedroom?" Demi asked. Naya nodded and took her hand, pulling her down the hallway.

Demi lay down on the bed and Naya crawled up her body until their lips were locked together, their breasts pressed against one another's, and Naya's thigh was nudged between Demi's.

It felt like the kiss lasted for hours. Naya took her time exploring Demi's mouth and body. She let her hands roam and took note of the way Demi's body reacted to each touch.

Demi could feel Naya's wetness painting her thigh, and she was sure Naya could feel her own heat. She was overwhelmed with the love she felt when Naya touched her like this.

Her hands palmed at Naya's ass, pulling the girl against her gently. She was in no hurry to rush things, but she could tell from the way Naya's hips rolled down against her that she was more than ready.

"Nay... come up here," she guided. Naya understood what she was asking and crawled up Demi's body until her knees rested on either side of the girl's head.

Demi's hands clutched at Naya's thighs as the dark-haired woman slowly lowered her body into position. Demi licked all along Naya's swollen lips, lapping at the wetness she found coating them.

She positioned her tongue at Naya's entrance, then pulled at her thighs, bringing her body closer until Demi's tongue was buried in wet heat. Naya grabbed onto the headboard to keep herself upright as Demi's tongue fucked her deeply.

Demi could feel Naya's hips rocking gently as she started getting hotter and hotter. She allowed her tongue to work its way up from Naya's entrance and lick all the way around the girl's clit without ever making direct contact.

Naya's hips were moving faster now, trying desperately to get Demi's tongue where she needed it most.  
"Demi, please, baby girl. Please. I need you," she moaned.

"Please what, angel? Tell me what you need."

"Please lick my clit, please. I need you so much." Demi worked her hands up Naya's body and thumbed at the girl's swollen nipples before laying a light, slow lick across her clit.

"Oh, fuck..." Naya groaned, hands gripping the headboard tightly. Demi took her time, lapping slowly, working Naya up gradually. She traced letters and words over Naya's clit, wondering if Naya could tell what shapes were being formed and the meaning behind them through her arousal.

Naya's hips rocked faster against Demi's tongue. "More, baby, please. Will you... I need your fingers inside, baby please..."

Demi immediately complied, bringing her fingers to Naya's wetness. She swirled them around, allowing the arousal to coat them before pushing them in. She could tell that Naya didn't need to be worked up any more, she was ready for three fingers right away.

"Oh God, my God yes," Naya moaned as Demi's tongue resumed its actions on her aching clit while fingers pumped slowly in and out.

Demi began sucking at Naya's clit harshly and the girl's hips starting bucking down against her. She did her best to keep her fingers moving and curling in wet heat. Naya was quickly losing her grasp on reality. Her body was acting on its own, chasing the release she so desperately needed.

Hips rocked down harder and faster while Demi pushed her fingers deeper, curling them to find just the right spot. When she found it, Naya lost all control.

Demi grasped Naya's thigh, trying to control the movement of her body, but the woman was too far gone. Demi gave in and stopped moving her tongue, instead letting Naya's hips do the work of getting what she needed. She kept her fingers buried deep, curling in to hit that spot on every stroke.

Naya couldn't remember anything ever feeling so good before. Her body tightened and tensed as the arousal that had been building finally took over. She held tight to the headboard, hips rocking over Demi's talented tongue over and over, the girl lapping up her juices as she rode out her release.

As she came down, Naya's body collapsed onto the bed. Demi quickly pulled the woman into her arms, her thumb gently tracing over Naya's cheek. She held the girl tightly in her arms, sensing that Naya needed something to ground her right now. She brushed away sweaty hair and placed a kiss on Naya's forehead.

"You okay, baby?" Demi asked softly.

"I'm perfect... that was just... really intense," Naya sighed. "You always feel so good, but I don't know... sometimes when I'm with you like this, it's so easy to get lost in the way you make me feel and I get... overwhelmed I guess."

Demi pulled Naya in for a soft, slow kiss. "God, I love you..." she breathed out before really thinking about what she was saying. Her heart raced for a moment, worried that her unplanned confession might be too much too soon for Naya.

Naya bit her lip as smile broke out on her face. Demi could see the tears forming in Naya's eyes as the girl moved in to kiss her again.

"I love you, too. So much. Let me show you how much, baby girl." Naya guided Demi onto her back, kissing her lips softly before licking a trail down her neck and over her collarbone.

She let her fingers glide up over Demi's thighs until they reached her center. "God, you're so wet baby..." she mumbled as the silky wetness coated her fingers.

"All for you," Demi whimpered. Naya bent down to capture a swollen nipple. She swirled her tongue around it before biting down gently as her fingers traced over Demi's aching clit.

"You're so beautiful, Demi." Naya pressed two fingers to Demi's entrance. She kissed her deeply, fingers still teasing but not yet filling the other woman.

"Please, Naya."

As soon as the words fell from Demi's lips, she felt the pressure of Naya's fingers filling her slowly. She grasped Naya tightly, needing to be as close to her as possible. She pulled the girl back down for a heated kiss.

Demi could feel Naya's touch all over her body. She ached for more as Naya's thumb swiped over her clit on each stroke.

"More, baby... deeper," Demi begged. Naya pressed harder, repositioning herself so that she was hovering over the woman. She used the leverage from her thigh to push her fingers harder and deeper.

Naya moved her lips to Demi's ear, sucking at her earlobe.

"I want you to cum for me, my love. I want it so bad. I want to feel you cum all over my fingers, I want you to flood my hand. Are you ready to cum for me?"

Demi just whimpered, beyond being able to form words. Her hips pushed up against Naya's fingers, her own fingernails scratching at Naya's back as she tumbled over the edge.

Naya felt Demi's walls clenching around her fingers and the flood of wetness coating her hand. She watched, captivated by the way the girl's body moved against her. She continued stroking Demi's clit gently until Demi reached for her wrist and tugged until Naya fell down next to her on the bed.

Naya wrapped her arms around her girl, feeling Demi instinctively curl her body against Naya's. Demi buried her face in Naya's neck as Naya stroked her hair lovingly.

"So in love with you," Naya whispered, watching as Demi drifted off to sleep in her arms.

...

AN: Thanks again to BiBenji for her contributions to this chapter (and for just being awesome in general.) And a reminder - pleasepleaseplease leave a review if you're enjoying the story! You have no idea how much the feedback helps keep me motivated!


	20. Chapter 20

"Demi! Demi, over here please!"

Doing as the photographers requested, Demi turned to her right and flashed a big smile for the cameras. She posed for a few more shots before moving on, making her way further down the red carpet.

This wasn't a huge event, so there certainly wasn't as much press as there was at the big award shows or anything, but there were still several entertainment reporters hoping for interviews.

She stopped at the first one, offering a smile before answering questions about leaving the X-Factor and her upcoming tour. All the while, she kept an eye on the gorgeous woman who was posing for photos on the red carpet just a few feet away.

As she wrapped up the first interview, Naya slipped up beside her and took her hand.

"How's it going, gorgeous?" Naya asked, lips close to Demi's ear.

"Pretty good. Same old stuff, really. You look super hot in that dress, though, Nay." Demi offered with a wink.

"Such a naughty girl, flirting with me in front of all these people," Naya laughed.

"Naya, Demi! Would you mind if we interviewed you together?" a reporter from a pretty well-known entertainment website called over to them. Demi glanced up at Naya who gave her a little nod.

Demi started to pull her hand away from Naya's, but instead Naya held tight and guided her over to the woman who had just asked for the interview.

The reporter took a moment to make sure the cameras were rolling before getting started.

"I'm here with two gorgeous and talented women, Demi Lovato and Naya Rivera. Ladies, thank you so much for taking the time to talk to us tonight. First off- Demi, we just heard that you're leaving the X-Factor after this season?"

Demi gave her standard reply, explaining that she'd enjoyed doing the show but music was her first love and she was super excited to go back on tour.

"Naya, I noticed that your fiance Big Sean isn't here tonight." Naya gripped Demi's hand tightly as she replied.

"Yeah, Sean's out of town tonight, so I figured if I couldn't bring my boyfriend, might as well bring my girlfriend, right?" she replied, smiling adoringly at Demi.

Demi started to blush a bit as the reporter jumped in. "That's right, you two play on-screen girlfriends on Glee. Any scoop on next season? Demi, are you planning to come back to the show?"

"Oh, well, my contract was just for a handful of episodes this season, but I'd love to come back if they'd have me, and if my touring schedule would allow it. I mean, I get to kiss Naya Rivera on screen, who wouldn't want that gig?" she replied with a laugh.

After a few more questions, the reporter thanked them again for their time and they made their way inside.

"Pretty bold there, Rivera." Demi laughed.

"I told you. I could walk straight up to them and tell them I'm fucking you and they'd think I was kidding," Naya replied.

"I'm kinda liking this hiding in plain sight thing."

Naya pressed a kiss to Demi's cheek before guiding her to their table to get settled before the event began.

The award presentation started with a video clip of one of the honoree's work. During the clip, Naya inched her chair closer to Demi, draping her arm around the back of the singer's chair. She leaned in close to the girl's ear.

"Have I told you how sexy you look tonight, D? Seriously, babe, you look good enough to eat." After a quick glance around, Naya kissed Demi's exposed neck. Their position towards the back of the room helped; everyone was watching the video screens and no one was paying them much attention.

Demi was glad that the lights had been dimmed and no one could see the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"Naya Marie Rivera! Behave yourself!"

"Oooh, breaking out the full name. You know how I like when you take control of me," Naya replied with a smirk. "I don't think you want me to behave, though," Naya trailed a finger slowly from Demi's knee up her thigh.

Demi felt her heart rate jump. She tried to keep her composure, but Naya's fingers felt like fire against her bare skin. As fingers reached the hem of her dress and attempted to slip under the fabric, Demi took the wandering hand into her own, pulling it away and placing it back onto Naya's own lap.

"We are in public! Pull it together!" Demi admonished with a laugh. Naya smiled but settled back in her chair, removing herself from Demi's personal space.

The video presentation had ended and now the emcee for the event was on stage, welcoming the presenters for the awards. Both girls listened attentively through the presentation and acceptance of the first award.

Naya leaned back over close to Demi. "You know what I keep thinking about?" she whispered.

"What?" Demi asked.

"The night we first hooked up. At that party, when we were in the bathroom. How much I wanted you then... and how badly I want to take you to the bathroom right now and make you cum all over my fingers."

Demi nearly choked in surprise at the statement, trying to cover her reaction with a small cough as several people turned to make sure she was okay.

"Good God, Naya. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Please baby... no one will notice if we slip out for a few minutes. I'll make it quick, I promise. I just can't think of anything else, I can't focus. All I can see is you cumming for me."

Demi could feel her nipples hardening as arousal flushed through her body. A brief nod and Naya's hand was on hers, pulling her up from the table.

There was a restroom off to the right of the main room, but Naya instead guided them past that, to a smaller, hopefully less-frequently-used ladies room that she'd noticed when they came in.

After entering the room, Naya locked the door behind them. She stepped forward like a predator stalking its prey, backing Demi up against the counter.

"God, you look so sexy right now," Demi muttered, noticing the hungry look in Naya's eyes. Naya kissed her hard, hands slipping down to the girl's hips and lifting her up onto the counter.

"That fucking dress, D, it's killing me. Your tits look so damn good in it, every time I look at you I lose my mind." Naya's lips nipped at soft skin as she spoke, licking a trail down Demi's collarbone to her cleavage. All the while, her hands shuffled under the hem of Demi's dress.

She found the lace of Demi's panties and pulled them down the girl's thighs before moving back up for another scorching kiss. Naya's fingers slid easily through Demi's arousal, quickly finding her clit. Normally Naya would want to take her time, to tease and torture her lover, but she knew they needed to be quick.

Naya reached around to the back of Demi's dress and pulled the zipper down far enough to pull the front down and allow Demi's breasts to spill out over the top of her bra. Naya massaged her breasts with both hands, thumbs working over stiff nipples.

"Tell me, baby, tell me what you need..."

"Fuck, Nay... harder... harder on my nipples, please..."

Demi let out a deep moan as Naya complied, squeezing roughly then pinching already aching nipples. She felt so dirty, so raunchy, getting off in a public restroom, but it was just making her even wetter.

Naya's fingers traced a trail up Demi's thighs. "On your clit? Or inside?" she asked, fingers swirling in Demi's wetness.

"Oh God, um... fuck, on my clit." Demi's head was resting on the mirror behind her, struggling to keep her body upright as Naya's talented fingers swirled over her clit.

"Fuck, Demi, I fucking love watching you like this. You're so goddamn sexy when you're so turned on and you need it so bad and all you want is for me to fuck you and make you cum for me. Do you need to cum for me baby? Do you want to be my naughty girl and cum all over my fingers?"

Demi's eyes clenched shut as she tried not to lose control. "Oh my God, yes, Naya."

"Yes, what? Tell me what you want." Naya demanded, one hand pinching and pulling Demi's nipples while the other worked her aching clit.

"I want to be your naughty girl. I want you to fuck me, I want you to make me cum," Demi gasped. "I fucking need it Naya, so bad. You turn me on so fucking bad that I do stupid things like letting you fuck me in public and I don't even care, I just want more."

Naya bent down and took one nipple into her mouth, biting down gently at first.

"More," Demi pleaded. Naya bit down harshly then sucked gently to soothe the ache as she lined up two fingers at Demi's entrance.

"Oh, please fuck me," Demi moaned.

Naya pushed her fingers in deep, quickly beginning to pump in and out in a smooth rhythm. She allowed her thumb to swipe at Demi's clit on each stroke.

"Fuck, Demi, I love fucking you in public like this. I want to fucking claim you, I want everyone to know you're mine. You're MY naughty girl, aren't you?"

"God yes, Naya, I'm yours. Fuck, baby, I'm so close already."

"Yes, yeah be my naughty girl and fucking cum all over my fingers. Cum so hard for me, D, please baby."

Another hard bite to her nipple was enough to push Demi over the edge. She bit down on her own wrist, trying to suppress the moans. Naya didn't slow down, still fingering the woman fast and hard as her hand flooded with arousal.

Naya leaned in and pressed a kiss to Demi's soft lips. "God, you're sexy," she muttered.

Suddenly, they both jumped as they heard the doorknob jiggle. A second later there was a knock on the door.

"Uh, just one minute," Naya called out.

"Fuck!" Demi whispered. Naya helped Demi down off the counter, quickly zipping her dress back up while Demi pulled it back down over her thighs. They both took a quick look in the mirror, hoping their hair and makeup didn't have that "just fucked" look.

Naya unlocked the door and pulled it open to find a blonde woman waiting.

"Thanks! There's a line at the other bathroom and I guess I had too much wine too fast, I really need to go!" the woman shared as she rushed into the restroom and pulled the door closed.

Both Naya and Demi let out a breath and laughed.

"You okay?" Naya asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. That was pretty close though."

"It was. But totally worth it," Naya replied with a wink. "Let's get back to our seats."

They snuck back into the main room and got a few strange looks from the others at their table as they took their seats again, but they paid them no mind.

It was only a few seconds later when Naya noticed a worried look on Demi's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Demi leaned in close to her with a nervous look on her face. "Um, well... my panties. Do you know where they went?"

A huge grin came formed on Naya's face.

"Yup. I've got them. And I'm keeping them."

...

AN: Thanks for being patient with me over the holidays- I'm hoping to get back to posting on a regular schedule soon! As always, thanks to BiBenji for her overall awesomeness and remember to leave a review if you like the story and want to read more!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Fair warning, a little more Sean in this chapter than in some others. Feel free to skip this one if that's not your thing.

…...

Naya wouldn't exactly say she made it a habit of "stalking" Demi and Sean on tumblr and Googling them just to see what was out there... but she had to admit that she checked in more often than she'd like to admit.

That's what she was doing as she curled up the couch with her laptop and a glass of wine. She ran a quick Google search on her girlfriend, and while she smiled appreciatively at some of the recent photos, including some of the two of them together at the event they had attended earlier in the week, she also found one headline unsettling.

"DEMI LOVATO – HOMEWRECKER?"

Naya clicked the link, noticing that it was sending her to some trashy gossip site. The top of the page featured an obnoxiously photoshopped picture of her and Sean inside a heart that had been split apart by Demi's picture. She read through the first paragraph of the article.

"This just in: is Naya Rivera and Big Sean's relationship on the rocks? The couple was recently engaged, but Naya has been seen out and about (and quite cozy we might add) with Glee co-star Demi Lovato and sources close to the couple say that Big Sean isn't happy about how much time the girls are spending together."

Naya rolled her eyes and scrolled down, skimming the rest of the article and looking at the picture that was included of her and Demi holding hands on the red carpet. She downed the rest of her glass of wine and grabbed her phone, dialing her number one contact.

"Hey baby! How's it going in L.A.?" Sean's voice immediately calmed her, like it always did.

"Pretty good. I know you're busy, but I wanted to ask if you've seen this ridiculous article calling Demi a homewrecker?"

"What the fuck? No, I haven't. What's going on?"

Naya told him about the article, explaining that they used pictures of the girls from the red carpet the other night.

"Baby, I know it's ridiculous, but it said that sources close to us said you were upset. It said that you punched a wall when you saw the photos of me and D."

"What? That's fucking stupid. I hate those bullshit websites. They just make shit up and then say that 'a source' told them. Have you talked to Demi yet?" Naya appreciated that Sean was as concerned for Demi as she was.

"Not yet, she's my next call. I hope she's not too upset by this shit. I don't like seeing anything negative associated with her name."

"Well go ahead and call her. Text me later and let me know how it goes."

"Okay, I will. Love you and miss you babe."

"Love you and miss you too, Nay. And tell D I'm thinking about her." Naya disconnected the call before sending a quick text.

(6:45pm) Message To: Demi  
Hey baby girl... I couldn't remember what you've got going tonight, but call me when you can okay? Need to talk to you about something.

Naya poured another glass of wine. It was only a few minutes before her phone started vibrating on the table, indicating she had an incoming call.

"Hey baby girl," she answered.

"Hey! Is everything okay Nay? Your text had me a little worried."

Naya explained the whole story, about internet-stalking her significant others, finding the article, reading through the bullshit, and talking to Sean.

"So... are you okay D? I hate that they're trying to make you look like the bad guy here. It's all ridiculous bullshit obviously."

Demi just laughed. "Yeah, Nay. I'm fine. I mean, yeah, it'd be nice to not be called a homewrecker, but fuck 'em. I love you and I love being with you and Sean. We're gonna get some of this from these gossip sites, but I just don't care."

Naya was relieved. She'd been scared to voice it, but she'd been concerned that this sort of attention would scare Demi off and make her want to avoid any sort of affection in public, or even reconsider the relationship altogether.

"Okay, I'm so glad you aren't upset. When I talked to Sean his first concern was about you, too. He specifically wanted me to tell you that you're on his mind."

"He's such a sweetheart. Just like you. I'm seriously the luckiest chick in the world," Demi said with a smile.

"So... you're staying at my place again tonight, right?" Naya asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Yep. Should be there by 9 or 10, I think."

"Good. I've think I've gotten addicted to having you in my bed."

…...

It was two days later when Sean got back from his trip. He'd gone home to unpack to relax for awhile, planning to spend some quality time with his girls later that night. So he was surprised when he answered a knock on his door and found Demi and Naya on his doorstep.

"Hey baby! We knew you'd be pretty tired from the flight, so we brought over some dinner. We thought we could just hang here with you tonight!" Naya jumped into his arms, kissing him hard. After she'd stepped back, he took the takeout bags from Demi's hands and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Damn, you ladies look even sexier than when I left you," he smiled.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Demi laughed, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

They all ventured into the kitchen and unpacked the takeout boxes before loading up their plates. They enjoyed their meal together, catching up on everything that had happened while Sean was out of town.

"So, did you miss us?" Demi flirted as they put their dishes away.

"You're damn right I did. Two sexy ladies here in L.A. waiting for me? I spent the whole trip wishing I was back here with you two. Plus, the dirty texts you two kept sending me all the damn time didn't make it any easier," he laughed.

It was true, Naya and Demi had been teasing him relentlessly throughout the week with dirty texts. It had almost turned into a game between them to see who could get him the most riled up. They'd taken turns describing their bathroom encounter earlier in the week until he finally couldn't take it anymore and had to stroke himself off while picturing the images in his head.

"You poor thing," Naya mumbled, pressing him down into a chair next to the kitchen table.

"Well, we're here now to take care of you," Demi told him, watching as Naya unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers down to his ankles. He was already starting to get hard from the attention he was receiving from his two beautiful girlfriends.

Naya dropped to her knees and engulfed his cock in her warm mouth. Sean threw his head back, immediately aware that he wasn't going to be able to last long like this. It had been too long since he'd been with his girls, and this visual was just too much.

Demi, standing next to Sean's chair, ran her hands through Naya's hair as she licked and sucked at Sean's big dick. Demi leaned in and kissed Sean. It started soft but quickly grew passionate as their arousal peaked. She'd never kissed him like this before, but Naya was right, he was an amazing kisser.

Sean's eyes were clenched shut, he couldn't handle looking at what was going on. He was trying not to even think about it. He was making out with one gorgeous, sexy girl, while another was going down on him. It was too fucking hot, and he didn't want to blow his load right away.

He knew he needed to distract his attention, to think about anything else. He let his hands roam down Demi's back, pulling her in closer.

"Take off your shirt?" he asked, making it clear that it really was a question and not a demand. Demi bit her lip and nodded, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it aside.

She took a moment to bend down and pull Naya up to meet her lips for a hot, sloppy kiss. Naya grinned before returning her attentions to Sean's cock, one hand stroking the base as she licked the swollen head.

Sean's hands wrapped around Demi's waist, pulling her body closer again. He kissed her toned stomach, then licked a path up to the lace of her black bra. He glanced up at her questioningly and she nodded, giving him permission. He squeezed both breasts in strong hands, making her moan loudly.

Naya pulled away from his lap for moment, smiling. "God, keep doing that. I fucking love hearing her moan like that."

Demi noticed that Naya had unbuttoned her own pants and one hand was hidden beneath them, working at Naya's clit if she had to guess. Sean kept massaging Demi's tits through the lace of her bra. His hands felt amazing and she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay on her feet.

Sean tugged at the material of Demi's bra. "Off," he mumbled.

Demi unclasped the bra and pulled it away, then let her hand tangle in Naya's hair again, loving the way she could feel Naya's head bob up and down as she worked Sean's cock. Her other hand was grasping the back of Sean's neck, steadying herself.

Sean captured one of Demi's nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He knew from his experiences watching Demi and Naya together, and from what Naya had told him, that being rough with Demi's nipples would drive her crazy. He started slowly, lapping his tongue over one aching nipple, listening to the soft moans he was causing.

He paused for a moment as he felt his cock hit the back of Naya's throat.

"God damn, baby. So fucking good," he muttered before re-focusing on Demi. His right hand massaged her breast, thumbing over the nipple. Meanwhile he sucked her other nipple back into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it rapidly before biting down.

"Oh shit, Sean, that feels so fucking good."

He continued sucking and licking and biting, noticing that he could tell from the pressure of her hand on the back of his neck what felt best for her.

Soon, though, even as he tried to focus on anything else, Naya's mouth on his dick was just too much. He knew he was getting close. He wanted to hold back but he knew Naya wasn't going to stop until he came.

He moved one hand to Naya's shoulder and squeezed gently. "God, Nay, I'm so fucking close, your mouth is too good."

Naya didn't pull back, she kept stroking his shaft in her small hand, licking the head on each stroke. Demi kissed him hard, tongue sliding along his lips. He finally lost control, hips bucking up, hand gripping Naya's shoulder as he came. She still didn't pull away, swallowing every trace of his release.

Naya looked up at her two lovers and grinned. She was glad to see their relationship was progressing. She stood and moved in to kiss Sean first, then Demi. She let her hands glide over Demi's bare back and nipped at the spot just below the girl's ear.

"You're next, baby girl. Let's move this to the bedroom."

…...

A/N: Alright, so I need you guys to help me decide... should I continue the next chapter exactly where this one left off (clearly involving lots more smut)? Or should I move on and actually write some plot next chapter?

Leave me a review and let me know what you think, and remember that reviews are love! If you want to read more chapters more often, the best way to get me motivated is leaving a lovely review!


End file.
